She Tapped The Ice Heart Till It Shattered
by ZurethaMetal
Summary: Kanda Yuu hated that she could get under his skin- and then dare to dig herself even farther, to tap the heart that he thought was only a human weakness. She will tap his ice heart till it shatters, and when it shatters, he'll melt into her. KandaxOC
1. He Hates That He Hates Her Not

**A/N: My first D. Gray-man fic. Also, my first one-shot. Which reminds me- this is M-rated. AKA- sex, fondling, foreplay, and very severe language. AKAx2- the story of my life. I wouldn't recommend anyone under 16 reading this, but then again, I'm writing this and I'm 14. So that's the age limit. 14 or older. Just don't get me sued, because I have no money. J Okay so welcome to my KandaxOC fic. I started out writing this on my phone and someone read it without my permission- PARIS!- and told me to post it. So here goes….oh and by the way, I don't own D. Gray-Man, just Inés. Again, here goes...**

**She Tapped The Ice Heart Till It Shattered**

**Chapter One- He Hates That He Hates Her Not**

He hated it. The fact that she could get under his skin without even trying…and then she had the nerve to try to dig herself even farther under. The worst part was- he didn't hate her for it…couldn't hate her. He was pissed at himself for ever letting her get that far under his skin. He'd have to vent anyways, if he even wanted to be in same room with her without fighting. They had a mission, and he couldn't jeopardize it. Any anger he had would be vented…through the Akuma in front of him. "Mugen, unsheathe," he uttered in a seething voice, running his fingers down his sword, the innocence tingling against his fingers as Mugen reacted. He pounced like a jungle cat on its unsuspecting prey. The Akuma didn't even put up a fight as his sword sliced clean through it, splitting it completely in half. It exploded. He was about re-sheath Mugen and look for a tree to punch over when he remembered- Akuma travel in packs. Where are the rest of them?

A pattering of feet and crunching leaves not far from where he was caught his ears. The sound was getting closer and closer- he saw something black move with lightning speed through the trees. He turned toward it, but it disappeared. He dared look behind him- nothing. Where the fu- warm breath reached his ear.

"BaKanda. Leaving your guard down. And on top of that- you're late to meet me." He whipped his head around and his personal demon was squatting facing him, her feet balancing on his sword. Her hood was up but he could see her face behind the shadow of it, in a coy smile- the smile he hated that he couldn't hate.

"Midget, get off my freaking sword." She just rolled her bright eyes and jumped down off the sword.

"Jeez Kanda, who spit in your soba? You didn't even play along." She pulled her hood down, her midnight blue hair piled in a bun held by a clip.

"Oh and Kandick, my name is Inés Darkcross- use it, abuse it my very stoic samurai." She straightened her jacket, her golem flapping its wings excitedly and jumped from her pocket, flying in circles around her head. The golem was personalized, a gift from her mentor and father figure- Cross. Its name was Zenkara, but Kanda just called it "it." "It" was silver with a red cross, its wings were black and jagged, and its tail was a dark ball of flame. She giggled and put out a finger for the golem to land on.

"You're finally awake Zen, 'bout time. You're so sleepy, I swear Cross keeps you drugged so he doesn't have to see me doing my job. Such an idiot. Oh hey Kandick, how many Akuma you get?" He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in-between his thumb and forefinger. That over-bright voice of hers was really starting to piss him off- because he actually enjoyed listening to it.

"One. Let me guess, you got the rest of them? Why do you get all the fun, midget?" She stuck her tiny pink tongue out at him.

"Shut up BaKanda." He clenched his fists. "Ooh is my wittle Kanda angwy 'cuz he didn't get as many Akuma as he wanted?" He knew she was teasing, but he wanted to get his anger out- needed to. And she was strong.

"Shut the fuck up you weakling." He lunged at her and pinned her to a tree, Mugen barely lying against her pale neck. "It" got flustered and was flying in circles over their heads. She only smiled.

"Have you forgotten, my dear Kanda- that in this situation, I am in the better condition? Anger muddles sight no matter how strong the opponent," she whispered. She disappeared and suddenly she was behind him, and he was turned around facing her, backed into the same tree. Her hand was lightly around his neck, crushing just enough for him to know her hand was there and Mugen was hanging low on her hip. Her other hand had his shoulder pressed into the tree. She leaned up on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear.

"May I remind you Kanda, that I am not as weak as you believe. You know nothing about me- and no matter how hard you try and find out- You. Will. Never. Find. Out. Now if you'd like me to put you down, say my real name- that's all it will take. Or would you rather stay here with a pride-crazy monster with a hand around your throat?" he shivered. His heart stopped for a moment. 'Wait- I have a heart? Since when? Ah fuck- never mind,' he yelled at himself. She truly scared him sometimes- exactly like this time. She was darker than he was, darker than 3 of him put together. He could feel the evil aura emanating out of her and it made him shiver again. He grit his teeth as her hand clamped down harder over his windpipe. "In…é s," he growled out, his livid eyes meeting hers- they were blue like the sea, but were in unrest like a storm was ravaging them. Her eyes were crazy, and he wanted to shut his but he wouldn't let himself fall to her. She lightly set him down and turned in the opposite direction.

"Kanda, we're going. The village is this way." He walked after her quietly, rubbing his neck where her hand had been. He knew that if he was normal it would have bruised. But he wasn't normal.

It was silent for a while as the sun started to set, and storm clouds started to move in. Thunder lightly called in the distance, booming louder as they got closer. Suddenly, she stopped and turned to face him- well not really. Her body was facing him, but her gaze was locked on her feet.

"Kanda, listen… I'm fucked up- I get it. But you didn't need to see that. I never wanted you to hear me call myself a monster, or see me in that state. I…I…..dammit! fuck this! I'm sorry Kanda," But she said it fast so it sounded like 'I'msorrykanda.' She took a deep, shaky breath.

"And I know sorry ain't enough. I can do the mission alone if you want to return back to headquarters, or you can stay and send me back to resign if you will," she spoke in an emotionless voice. He was even angrier now. He knew she wouldn't listen to him, and he never really wanted to do this to her. He walked towards the motionless figure that was shaking like an abused puppy, and tilted her chin up, looking her in the eye. The hand that held her chin up disappeared and suddenly back-handed her face.

"An exorcist should never waste time apologizing. You stopped enemy threat from me- and disposing of enemy threat is our job. Now come on, we've wasted to much damn time already midget," he growled, secretly sorry for the red mark that appeared on her face. Her eyes seemed far away as she followed behind him obediently, like that same abused puppy and its abusive master. He led them out of the woods, though by the time they got to the road, it was pouring, and she was yawning, looking too tired to take one more step. But she'd never ask for help. So whether she wanted it or not, he was there. If she became a liability- he would leave her, but he didn't want to for some strange reason. He had to stop her before she became a liability.

"Midget, you're tired. I'll carry you the rest of the way," he spoke, walking towards her. She just backed up with her hands out in front of her, ready to push him back.

"N-No. You're even more tired and I can take care of myself." He didn't listen and picked her up, slinging her on his back so she sat piggy-back style on him. She struggled, but finally realized that all her energy was drained and her strength would never match his. She gave in, burying her face in his shoulder. He felt her breathing even out soon after- and that's how they were when the finder found them.

He ran forward, pulling his hood up.

"Mr. Kanda, Ms. Darkcross, my name is Tsuzuki and I'll be your...Is she all right?"

"Che. Of course she's all right. You think I'd be carrying her if she was dead? When a great warrior dies where they stand, you bury them there in honor. Now where are we staying?" The finder quit staring at the unconscious mass and snapped back to normal.

"Oh…yes sir. Right this way." He led them a little ways into the village and stopped in front of a large building with a faded inn sign that blew in the wind. He opened the door and Kanda walked in, about to go up to the counter that a middle-aged man sat at, reading a very thick book.

"Uh, Mr. Kanda… Chief Komui already booked your room. I have the key right here." He turned abruptly and took the key from the finder's hand, moving his other one to support the sleeping figure that was a dead-weight on his back. He looked at the tag on the key. Room 13. He walked up the stairs, following the signs that said where the rooms were, and walked down a hallway- watching numbers go by. This meant they were sharing a room. That was fine, as long as he could control his dreams. They'd shared a room before, it wouldn't be any different now. However, the stoic samurai did not think of one thing as he opened the door to room 13. The room was quite large, and in the middle sat one meant for _one _person bed. He brought his other hand back to catch his midget, before his hands slipped anymore and he seriously dropped her. That's it, he was killing Komui. He laid Inés on the bed and took his sword back, tip-toeing out of the room. The second the door was closed he rushed down the stairs and politely asked the inn-keeper where the fuck the phone was. He pointed to the hallway, saying it was halfway down it. He ran quickly and picked up the phone, dialing the number that he knew Komui would answer.

_"Hello. This is Chief Komui Lee at your service."_ A growl emanated from Kanda's mouth.

"Hey, what the hell is wrong with you? One room, one bed? I'm going to take Mugen and slice you into little fucking pieces Komui!" An 'eep' was heard from the other end, even though Kanda was way out in some little German town and he was back at HQ. Komui's voice got higher on the other end of the phone as he tried to protect himself.

_"But if there a rumors about you and Inés together then you're one less evil man who can hurt my dear Lenalee!" _Kanda growled.

"Komui- I don't want to fuck your sister! So how about you re-book my room. Okay?" Komui started yelling on the other end of the phone.

_"Are you trying to say that my dear Lenalee is undesirable? My dear Lenalee is the prettiest most wonderful girl in the world- which is why she has to be protected from creepy, lecherous men such as yourself! How dare you say my Lena is undesirable! Do I have to send Lavi?" _Kanda froze.

_"_You send the Baka Usagi and I'll murder you and dump your body in your precious sisters' bed!" Komui went silent.

_"I'm terribly sorry Kanda but it appears all sales are final. Tomorrow I can readjust everything, but for now- you'll have to share a bed with Inés. I'm sure she doesn't bite Kanda. But anyway, I have some important…uh….paperwork to do so bye!" _He hung up. The fucking bastard hung up on him. He tried to put the phone back without throwing it, but his anger got the best of him and he slammed it into the wall a few times, then hung it up. He walked back upstairs, his fists clenched- trying to slow his anger. He would just have to suck it up. It was like he was afraid of sleeping in the same bed as her- but Kanda Yuu was never afraid. She couldn't scare him- wouldn't scare him. He sighed and opened the door, only to be assaulted with a scream. You see- Inés had woken up, and decided to get dressed for bed when Kanda opened the door. So there she was, half-naked, with a very frozen to the floor Kanda whose eyes were not under his control.

"Um…I'm sorry. I'll…um…just be leaving now." He pushed himself back out the door and closed it. He leaned back against the wall and tried to clear his head. But every time he closed his eyes- he saw her shirtless. Her arms attempted, but failed miserably to cover two mounds that seemed just a little too big for her petite frame- not that he minded. And they definitely didn't hide any other part of her body either. He never knew she had a belly-button ring, but he liked it. He liked everything about that picture, and he hated that he liked it. And his little friend was not helping. The second he walked in that room, someone decided to join the party. He had to do something about that. He looked down at his now very tight pants and looked at the door again, then down the hall to the public bathrooms. He knocked on the door, sighing in defeat. "Inés, are you dressed?" He attempted to say normally, but it was slightly strained.

"Yeah, come on in." He regretted coming in. For her bedclothes she was wearing a very revealing tank-top and a pair of very short shorts. Her hair was down around her and her golem perched lazily on her shoulder. He liked what he saw, but he wasn't supposed to. He hated her. He couldn't love her- he couldn't. He couldn't enjoy what he was seeing, because he didn't deserve her. He hated that he didn't hate her. He didn't want it to happen like this. He never wanted to admit it, and he was doing just that.

"You know…Kanda…" she started. He looked up to her eyes, because that was definitely not where he was staring before. Why was he even thinking this? She was only 16. He was now 20 physically. He'd be taking advantage of an underage girl. He'd be marked as a pedophile. He felt a hand on his forehead and his eyes snapped back open. When had he closed them again? Oh never mind. He looked down into her eyes. They were worried.

"Hey Kandick, you don't have a fever do you? Your cheeks are red and you don't look in tip top shape." She leaned forward a little farther, stretching up even higher to look him in the face. She lost her balance, and that's when it happened. She fell into him, her lips just brushing his and her hips pressing against his "little friend." Shit, he almost fell on his face right then- his legs felt like jelly. She collected herself and blushed, yanking away, wringing her hands.

"S-sorry about that. But why didn't you just say your little friend was out to play? Remember, I lived with Master Cross, he had those all the time. I just left for an hour and when I came back, he was asleep. I can do that now if you like," she said with a flustered look. Kanda was blushing profusely, rubbing his neck with one hand, the other at the corner of his lips. They're tingling, from her touch. He wanted so badly to attack those sweet lips with his, to feel his tongue map out the inside of her mouth, from teeth to tongue. He bit back a groan as his little friend struggled against his confines. She giggled and walked towards the door, still having a crimson blush on her face.

"I take that as a yes. That lady in the lobby was a real looker wasn't she?" she asked and walked out the door, closing it behind her. He body wanted to reach out and yank her back in here and do unspeakable things to her, but his mind was focused on what she said. She thought he got excited over the prostitute in the lobby earlier. Nope, he was interested in the blue-haired piece of woman that walked out the door on him. That reminded him of his insufferably tight pants. He walked into the bathroom, grateful she wasn't there to hear him do such a human act. He closed the door, and locked it, turning to stare at his face in the mirror. His eyes were darkened over, lust clouded them. He sat on the cold toilet, his head draped back against the wall, and he threw off his jacket and shirt. He unbuckled his jeans and his member sprang up, happy to be free from its confines. He wrapped his hand around his base as squeezed as he moved his hand toward the head, leaking pre-cum all over himself. He ran his thumb over the slit, trying to keep himself quiet as he squeezed his eyes shut.

Behind his lids, he saw a certain blue-haired, potty-mouthed exorcist using her lips in a very different way. He groaned louder, and started speeding up his rhythm tightening his hold on himself. He now imagined himself sheathed inside her. Her tight, pulsating walls surrounding him, gripping him like the perfect glove. He was panting now, stroking at a frantic pace, wanting to rid himself of his problem and hoped that after this, he would go back to saying he hated her. Maybe, maybe he didn't hate her- but the question was, could he tell her that? The image behind his eyes was becoming more erotic with each passing second as his body felt close to the end. He arched his back.

"Inés," he growled as his seed shot up, covering his stomach and his hand. He felt tired now, but knew he couldn't sleep. He couldn't very well move either. He lay back, panting heavily, his body too warm against the cold toilet. His eyes were half-lidded, threatening to close any moment. But he couldn't. He got up and wobbly legs, and pulled refastened his pants with shaky hands. He wiped his chest and hand off with a rag provided in the bathroom, throwing it in the hamper on his way out. He walked to the bed, unconscious of the other form beneath the blankets, unknowing that this form had heard half of the going-on's in the bathroom.

He slid under the covers, only to jump when he felt another body pressed against his. He attempted to move away, but small, very warm arms encircled him and a head was buried in his chest. He took another less shaky breath and let his arms slide around her. She had gotten back, but how early? He was too tired to care, and her warm body beckoned to him. He held her closer. Her blue hair tickled his chin slightly and he now notices she had a tattoo on her shoulder. It was a cross with a woman on it, but her face was wrong, the face of an Akuma stared at him, on this woman's body which lay on the cross. He didn't know someone else was awake until a sniff came from the body next to him.

"Her name was Kara, she was a woman who was transformed into an Akuma by…me, her daughter. She always thought that Zen would keep life in balance, and when she died- I believed she was wrong. I can't believe I even turned to the Millennium Earl- he made me realize my innocence. My super speed and super strength made my body work. But first, I ran at the Earl. I chased him into a corner, and poof- he was gone. But mother… She tried to kill me- so I was forced to…to…murder her. I now realize I did the right thing, but without her- I was nothing, for quite a while. When Cross found me, I was just another kid on the streets in oversized t-shirts with holes in them and shorts with no shoes in any weather. He was drunk, I could smell the sour stench of Chardonnay staining his heavy breaths.

"He picked me up in his arms, I was 6. 'Who would leave a cute kid like this out in the road?' he questioned. I just replied, 'Mister, why are you holding a monster like me? I ain't human.' He gave me a strange look with a grimace. 'Sure, you are; you're too cute to be a monster.' I just shook my head at him. 'The fat man and Liro said I'm not human.'

"Saying that changed my life. He took me in, gave me a home, taught me the ways of an exorcist. And I did much the same things Moyashi did, I cheated at cards. I was even better at it than he was. I could flip around his cards in two hands. And it was the life- even if I had no money t spare. All thanks to the man with the mask that took all of my hard-cheated money. Cross was my father in many ways," she said, smiling as she reminisced and then yawned, snuggling deeper into his chest.

"Now that I've explained my tattoo, not that I'm letting you know where the other two are, can we go back to sleep? I was getting comfy when your body tensed. Relax Yuu, we can sort out life tomorrow." He sighed and relaxed, falling asleep with her in his arms. He hated that he didn't hate her, but maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

**A/N: I know it's a mini-chap but I don't write very long chapters. If you've read my very OOC Trinity Blood fic, You Don't Know The Half Of It, then you know that much. Well I'm glad you decided to read this. I think I'm going to turn this into a story, because right now all you get for lemony goodness in this chapter is a jerk-off. Chapter two in writing as we speak. Chapter 2- The Old Panda Stole My Horse. No flames please- LATER HATERZ, ZxM OUT!**


	2. The Old Panda Stole My Horse

**A/N: ZurethaMetal here, finally moved into the new house, mostly at least.**

**Inés- So I had this dream last night that Kanda and I did some fun stuff involving strip poker and sake…**

**Kanda- (spits out mouthful of soba noodles and begins choking)**

**Inés- Oh noeeez, I'll give him CPR**

**Kanda- (abruptly stops choking and scoots away from her) Che, I'm fine, oh and Baka Metal-head, tell them.**

**Me- (sighs) I don't own D. Gray Man, only Inés and her golem and any other original characters I throw into my stewpot. So here it is….**

**She Tapped The Ice Heart Till It Shattered: Chapter Two-**

**The Old Panda Stole My Horse**

His eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the bright morning light streaming through the window. A warm body lay on top of his, straddling his hips and giving him no escape, not that he wanted one. He sighed contentedly, an involuntary happiness. The figure on him stirred and the calm sea-colored orbs of his favorite exorcist stared in his, their faces inches from each other.

"Um, morning," he managed out, trying to lean back from the intense gaze, hoping she wouldn't notice a slight bulge that was beginning to form underneath her.

"I wanna go back to sleep," she mumbled and nuzzled her head into his shoulder, her soft breaths hitting his neck.

"Inés, we have to get up, what if the finder was to come in here and see us in this position?" he asked, trying to push her off him.

"No, I wanna keep on doing what I was doing, now," she said with a whine that had finality to it, if that was even possible. Little did they know the finder had arrived outside the door and was about to knock when Kanda spoke his question. He'd been listening the entire time.

"No, we can't. we have to get up and investigate," he growled, managed to pick her up. She gasped and yelled a 'hey!' as he dropped her on the floor. She pouted up at him as he walked to the door, to go find the finder. He opened the door to see that dumb finder's surprised face. His scowl was set on high, trying to get everything about Inés out of his head, her cute bed head, the way her full lips curved into an little o when she yawned, the way her chest heaved slightly against him as it rose with each breath she took, even the peaceful look on her face drove him insane.

"'The fuck do you want?" he asked gruffly. The finder's eyes widened at Kanda shirtless, his pants hanging low on his hips. The man looked intimidating from every angle. He gulped as he saw Inés, with her bed head and short, very revealing clothing. Another gulp.

"Um, I have come to tell you that we must be departing soon. We will investigate and then travel to the next town that has been affected," he said. Kanda gave a stiff nod.

"Midget, we have to fucking go. Hurry up and get your shit packed," he said with no emotion. He was about to spout another round of curses at the girl who didn't know she was being ogled by this goof of a finder, which was really pissing him off that another man was staring at something he wanted to mark as his, when suddenly a body twined itself around him from behind and a hand covered his mouth.

"Watch your language Baka, be nice," she growled lightly in his ear, almost nipping it. He bit down on her palm, accidently, trying to keep him from groaning. She disentangled herself and then slapped him. He gave her a livid look.

"Just because I can't feel it doesn't mean you can bite me you ass," she huffed and used her super-speed to pack her stuff.

"Bitch," he mumbled, though he really didn't mean it. He was hit in the side of the head with a wooden sandal. The finder looked scared. "Um, if need be, I'll come back later," he stammered out, flinching back as they both turned toward him and shouted no and the same time. He looked at her.

* * *

><p>"Listen, um, midget, um, I'm really- fuck, um, I'm sorry…I uh…bit you," he said. She smiled and like a child launched herself in his lap and climbed on his back, piggyback style.<p>

"I almost forgive you, now march Mister," she said, pointing towards the exit of their room. He couldn't help but feel a smile pull at his face for the first time in a while. His stuff was carried in a small duffle bag, hers in on old and worn suitcase. They piled it into the back of the cart they were riding in and jumped in after, disguised in the hay. The finder gave a lash of the reigns and the horses clomped forward slowly.

"If you want to sleep, now would be the time, hay from this region is very soft," he says to her, scanning over eye-witness reports. She nodded but slumped into his shoulder, not that he minded. The ride would take a few hours, they knew that much. Suddenly the cart lurched to a stop, sending Kanda sideways and Inés into the back of the cart.

"'The fuck?" he shouted, leaning out to see no one in the front seat. He hopped out, leaving Ines in the cart. He saw the ashes on the ground, the finder's ugly yellow jacket. Akuma. He unsheathed his sword, mounting one of the horses, and crept into the woods with Samurai stealth. He heard a scream and followed towards it. He ended up at a clearing where many Akuma were gathered around a small red-headed girl with a gem around her neck. He stopped the horse quickly and dismounted.

"First Illusion, hell's insects," he muttered, taking a defensive stance in front of the girl, and the kid clutched the back of his leg.

"Run you little twit," he growled at her as he disposed of more level one Akuma. He sensed there was another nearby, a level 3, came out of the woods, and the little girl was at the other side of the clearing, watching. The level three lunged and he reacted, fighting back. But the Akuma could absorb, and began to absorb him. No matter how much he tried he couldn't get out. Yet he was pulled back, by familiar, dainty yet strong arms. The familiar scent of blood and roses that usually engulfed her came around him and he felt a gruffer, more annoying set of hands handle him and carry him off.

"My Baka, you dare you even fucking touch him!" a violent voice growled. The voice shook him to his core, it was full of anger and love, and he wanted that.

"Hehe. Your lover is weak," the Akuma said, rushing at her. It happened very quickly. He crashed into a tree, one hand through his chest and grasping his heart, however his poison had been shot into the other arm and it began to turn black. She gave a strangled cry and the Akuma exploded, throwing her back into a cloud of dust.

"That's for, hah, my fucking so, hah, called lover, hah, you dumbass!" she shouted, every word pain-filled, and it ended in a choked scream. He wanted to pull her in his arms. She was going to die, she was human. He felt a foreign wetness sting his eyes and he blinked it back, his eyelids fluttering. A strong arm slung him up and over a shoulder and in the direction of his horse, which wasn't there.

"Usagi, take the other horse, and the remaining luggage," she orders crisply and that's the last thing he remembers.

* * *

><p>He woke up hours later with a pounding headache and bandages covering his chest and left side.<p>

"I'm so sorry Kanda, I never meant to put you in danger. Please forgive me," a voice said in the foreign room. Inés was asleep on the couch, battered and bloody, and she was talking in her sleep.

"Kanda, I-I love you. Please don't die on me. No!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face as she woke up and sat up, sweat sheening her body. "Good to see you're awake," she starts, completely disregarding her nightmare, standing and walking towards his bed. His heart was pounding in his chest. She loved him, but she probably never meant him, it could be any Kanda, it could've just been friends love, or parental love or anything but what he wanted, so he held his tongue.

"I carried you here, boy you sure are heavy, for such a beanpole," she said, smirking. He 'Che'd.'

"Why didn't you fucking ride the horse?" he asked, looking down at the white blanket that had some brownish-pink stains from blood.

"Jiji took it, and the little girl. They're in the living room, and she seems quite fond of Lavi," she said, running a hand through her freshly washed hair, half of which was pulled back into a high ponytail, making her look like some queen, with the locks of her hair flowing regally around her.

"So the damn Panda stole my horse, and Lavi stole the other?" he asked. She nodded, chuckling. "It was either Lavi take the other horse, or it starves and our clothes would be burning still, "she said, shrugging. He grasped that the wagon had been lit on fire, and nearly their clothes with it. He made a bold move and leaned up, feeling his body resist his movements, and wiped the tear tracks on her cheeks dry, wishing to never see them again. She blushed.

"I wasn't crying, I just poured some water on my face, to flush something out of my eye," she lied hurriedly. He couldn't help it, he laughed, like he used to when he was a kid, when Alma was around. He now brought up bad memories, but Kanda was laughing so hard he didn't care. She raised a brow as he stopped, clutching his sides. His smile slipped away at her gaze and he slid back into his stoic shell. 'Bold move, real smooth Kanda, real smooth,' he verbally punched himself.

"How's your arm?" he asked, pointing to the bandage wrapped left arm. She smirked.

"It hurts like hell, the poison and all, but my innocence managed to purify it, it's still working," she said, unwrapped the bandage and showing him an almost normal colored arm. She winced, but held it back. She smiled.

"Let's go meet our friend you saved," she said, helping him up, which for once, he didn't decline. He was dressed in a clean white shirt which was unbuttoned, and a pair of black slacks that hung low on his hips. They walked in the living room of the place, Jiji in an adjoining bedroom reading, Lavi and the girl on the sofa. The girl was in his lap, snoring softly and Lavi's head was thrown back over the couch, a large snore coming out of his mouth every now and then.

They sat in front of the fire, watching the reflections dance across each other's flesh.

"Hey, what were you dreaming about, that made you cry?" he asked, as if he didn't know. She gulped and looked down, blushing. She took a deep breath.

"You. The lotus flower petals all fell off and you disintegrated in my arms, just as we were about to….." she began to cry again. He scooted closer and hesitantly put an arm around her, never being good with the comforting stuff and all.

* * *

><p>"Kanda," she said, drying her tears and turning up to face him. Their faces were inches apart, and his eyes fixed on her luscious lips. He wanted to do so many things to her, wanted her and needed her.<p>

"What do you want for your birthday?" she asked. His brow furrowed, his birthday was tomorrow. Her eyes caught sight of where his were staring and her cheeks reddened, an arm sliding up his shoulder.

"This," he quietly whispered before closing the distance and kissing her, not caring to resist any may sound so unlike him, but with those puffy eyes and plump lips, and that blush- she was just so damn kissable and he was an old pervert who couldn't help himself. She kissed back just as eagerly, the kiss becoming more passionate as time went on. His lips weren't demanding, but they knew when they needed to dominate. Hers were yielding, completely happy to comply with her secret fantasy. His tongue traced her lower lip and she moaned, opening her mouth to him. SNOOOOORRRRREEEEE!

They both jumped and broke apart, staring into each other's eyes. Lavi's snore had interrupted them. What did that make them now? Did he overstep a boundary, did he do something wrong? She looked at him.

"I'd gift that to you a hundred times over," she whispered and his eyes widened. She was okay with this, him, kissing her, though she was underage and he was just a perverted old man who wanted and needed her love. That made him happy, but how could she ever love a man who was so cold? He couldn't just change; change got him into every mess he'd ever been in. Change made him a second exorcist, change made him an exorcist, change made him kill Alma.

"What does this make us?" he asks, minutes later, as they stare into each other's eyes, seemingly content.

"I'd say Inés has a boyfriend, a hot one at that," a foreign voice said. The little girl was standing behind them and she pulled the medallion off her neck. She grew taller and the pale skin turned darker, and there stood a teenager, who looked very recognizable to Inés. She beamed.

"Long time no see, Chō no tachi sagari," she said. His eyes widened. It was a code name, for one of the most highly held exorcists in the world. One of the masqueraders- the leader, Falling Butterfly.

"I'd say, Kura Inazuma," she said. His eyes widened again, another masquerader- Ines was she…was she a masquerader? She was Black Lightning?

**A/N: LOL I will never learn to write longer chapters, but I hope everything worked all right. Was the kiss all right? Do you think it was right for them? And a little OCC Kanda there, but love makes a person do strange things. So does almost getting eaten by an Akuma. LOL jk, my poor Kanda. R and R, plz let me know what you think. Get ready for the next chapter, She Tapped the Ice Heart Till It Shattered: Chapter 3- Masquerades and Opera Phantoms. ZxM OUT!**


	3. Masqueraders and Opera Phantoms

**A/N: ZurethaMetal once again- handing you the third chapter of her story. I hope this turns out well and I thank you all for keeping up with my crazy antics. **

**Kanda- They're not crazy, they're insane.**

**In****é****s- (grabs his hand) so are we.**

**Kanda- (turning red) Che. So are you. I'm perfectly normal; in fact I'm the only fucking normal one here!**

**Me- I don't own D. gray man, only the blue-haired alter ego of mine that is trying to drag Kanda into her room. (Throws a box of condoms at In****é****s' head.)**

**In****é****s- (winks)**

**Kanda- (pales)**

**Me- So here goes the next chapter in our amazing series- She Tapped the Ice Heart Till it Shattered:**

**Chapter 3- Masqueraders and Opera Phantoms**

* * *

><p>Kanda's eyes darted back and forth. He was so mother-fucking confused, they don't even make big complicated words to explain how confused he was.<p>

"He really is quite stunning, with the sexy definitions and the fact that his pants leave nothing to the imagination, and those beautiful steely eyes," the Falling Butterfly said dreamily. Inés growled.

"Mine. You no touchy, "she growled, possessively wrapping a leg around his waist. She had accidently grinded against him and he groaned involuntarily. The both looked at him and giggled.

"Oh! Yeah, you're new at this. Um, this is my friend Olivia, also known as Chō no tachi sagari, the leader of the Masqueraders, and you know my name, but I started out in a band of misfits during my time with Cross. I am Kura Inazuma, the youngest member of the group." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I suppose you want to know the story if you want to get involved with me, otherwise I'll run out of excuses for the reason of these missions. Recently, members of the team have been getting attacked, by Noah. Olivia and I have been hunting them, but I can't imagine she would show up here. We must be on the hot trail," she said.

"On the hot trail to a dead body," she said, holding out a photo. In front of an opera house, decrepit and in shambles, stood twelve people, all young children and young teens. The first wore a butterfly mask, seemingly around nine; the next person had a burn mark through their face. The third person was a girl, but there was a burn covering her face, as with the sixth and fifth person. The fourth person had a flame mask, a young boy, maybe eleven, and had dark skin. The seventh one had a burn mark covering his face. The eighth one was a girl about 12 with a gold mask with tears on it. The ninth one was a tall boy, with a burn mark on his face. The tenth one was another tall boy with a black mask, that had a butterfly in the corner. A teenage boy with a gray mask was holding hands with a small, six-year old girl with a black mask with a purple lightning bolt.

"Which one?" she asked quietly, though he could hear the pain in her voice.

"Sandārōringu, it was Daniel- I'm so sorry Kura Inazuma," Olivia whispered. Ines became a small ball, curling in o herself, her arms wrapped tightly around her and her knuckles white, clutched around either arm.

"What part of him did that damn Noah of Pleasure take?" she asked. Olivia gulped.

"The Noah took his heart, just like the rest of the victims," she said. Inés bolted up.

"Where is the body now?" she asked, a livid expression of disbelief on her face.

"That's why I came to find you; we are holding his service today," She said.

"Let's go then!" Inés shouted, nearly waking up Lavi. Olivia looked sad as she led her friend on and Kanda trailed behind, worried about the woman he loved. Yes, he loved her. He finally came to that conclusion. She was so livid right now, even he was afraid to approach her, though he wanted nothing more than to protect her and love her. They arrived at a clearing, where a dead body lay in the middle of the field.

Inés ran up to it, and knelt down next to it. Her eyes filled with tears as she saw the black- haired boy lying before her. His white shirt and pants were trademark and still clean, but she could smell the rotting flesh, the dried blood. His eyes were closed and his hands were folded on his chest, holding his gray mask.

"Brother, you promised me you wouldn't die," she yelled into nothingness, tears falling. Kanda started toward her but Olivia held him back.

"Don't go near her right now, she'll murder you. I'll tell you the story. The masqueraders were a group of children who lived in an old Opera House. They were up in the attic one day and found masks, which intensified their innocence, as all were children who had realized their innocence by killing their Akuma loved ones. They were orphans, but Inés had convinced Cross to work with all of them, though she worked for him more than the rest. She became friends with Daniel, seeing him as a brother and they acted like siblings. We were all given codenames, and we stopped Akuma threat around Europe and Asia, but base was the Opera House.

"One night we heard a strange voice, like a phantom calling out, and next thing we know, the place was ablaze. We managed to get out but then the first battle of the first war against the Millennium Earl began. We lost Angelina, and Zelman that way. Angelina's twin Angelique was never recovered after going missing last year. We are still looking. My brother Samuel, as I like to call him, is in Asia, and has become an exorcist. The Noah of Pleasure has killed four of my men, and two have died in battle. One is still missing. That's seven, over half of my crew, and now her brother, so eight. Only Inés, I, my brother, and Terror remain.

"Terror is on assignment in South America, and I was originally posted in Japan but came to Germany after a nasty run in with Road, who pointed the way, leading me straight to a dead body. The others are here," she said, watching Inés come back to them and two others stepping into the clearing, carrying the masks of other beloveds. One was a blond man in his early twenties; the other was African American, with black hair protruding from every point on his head, which was in his early twenties as well.

"Who is the outsider?" the African man asked in a heavy accent, Ugandan. Olivia glared daggers at him.

"The outsider belongs to Inés, be kind to him Terror, or be excluded from our brother's celebration," she said harshly. Terror gave a stiff nod.

"So Inés finally settled down, 'bout time. Seems like a nice one too, cleans up nice, looks good with her, probably a sex bunny- after all, Cross did raise her," Samuel said, chuckling. Olivia smirked.

"Cross raise all of us, Mr. Man-whore, you on wife six or seven now?" he glared at her.

"I am on wife one, and I'm on her every night and day baby," he says, winking. Terror made a disgusted face.

"This is a funeral service, not a porn site," he said, rolling his eyes at Samuel. Inés giggled, though there were still tears in her eyes. He felt like he needed to be in possession of her right now, like he should comfort her, but mostly it was for his possession issue. There were other men around. He wrapped an arm around her middle, earning an 'eep' from her, and he rested his chin on top of her head.

"I am Kanda Yuu, Black Order Exorcist, Inés' partner on this mission," he said simply. She rolled her eyes, finally managing a smile.

"He is Yuu-Chan, my lovely new boyfriend of 15 minutes, and is a black order second exorcist. He doesn't ever lose so if you try to kill him, he is gonna fuck your ass up, and so will I. And I don't know about the sex bunny thing yet. I'm working on that," she said, winking. He blushed darkly and pulled back slightly, looking down. They laughed. He didn't have Mugen. He wished he did so he could chop up this new seemingly friends.

"Well, let's get this show on the road, perverts," Olivia said. They all pulled out their masks and donned them. Terror's hand suddenly caught fire, and he laid the ball of flame on the body of her brother, and the body instantly went up in flames. He didn't burn just yet.

"The code of the Masqueraders is to serve the innocent, love and be loved, fight for what we believe in, and to conquer all repression and never forget, "they all chanted at once.

"You have done just that, brave soldier. You fought until you couldn't anymore, and are in a better place now," Olivia said. Inés stepped forward in the darkness and walked toward the flame, stick in hand. She reached into the flames and pulled out his mask after catching fire with the stick. The flames began to consume him, and the mask was handed to Samuel. The picture was pulled out and Olivia pressed the stick to the picture, as did Ines, Terror, Samuel, and it came to Kanda. He pressed the stick to the picture slowly, and the burn had erased the smiling face of Ines' adoptive brother. He felt sorry for her. The fire began to burn down and they began to dig, Terror and Samuel did, at least. A deep hole was dug and in a flash, Samuel had doused the fire, and the remains were ashes.

They each scooped up handfuls of Daniel and sprinkled him into the hole, the ashes instantly blending in with the ground. The last bit was divided up into four small vials, which were clipped onto four necklaces. Eight vials now rested on each leather-bound cord. They covered him up, and it began to rain. They removed their masks and bowed to him turning to retreat under the trees.

"Inés, are you okay?" he asks, grabbing her hand and turning her to face him. There were more tears in her eyes and he pulled her close, hand around the back of her neck.

"I'll take it all away, Inés, all the pain," he whispered before kissing her right there in front of everyone. He tried to send every feeling of love he ever felt for her into the kiss, and to believe it was his possessive nature that brought him to do this. She kissed back hungrily, pinning him against a tree. He grabbed her around the waist and her legs wrapped around his waist, her arms around his neck. He pulled back when neither could breathe.

"There, all better," he whispered at her now blushed and content face, leaning his forehead against hers. They were both breathing heavily, and it took them a moment to realize all eyes were on them.

"Well now, seems Inés has learned something from Cross. The trick turning, that makes someone melt. He tried to teach me but I declined, and my wife seems to like it that way. Here she is," he says, showing them a picture of a blond-haired woman, who was curvaceous and had a heart-shaped face. She was lying back in a hammock, grinning a beautiful smile. She had Kanda-colored eyes.

Terror confessed he had a girlfriend and showed them a picture of an African woman who had long black hair, and a white smile that brought out her chocolate brown eyes. She posed with him in a picture, at Disneyland?

"YOU WENT TO DISNEYLAND WITHOUT ME?" Inés yell-asked. He chuckled.

"She dragged me. We went on our anniversary date and I promised her no business, until Akuma showed up on the Pirates ride," he said, shrugging. Her anger faded.

"Oh," she said, not really minding she was still wrapped around Kanda. They all smiled, and walked towards the Panda's house. Lavi was awake now, and very confused. Inés told him it, all of it. Lavi practically died when she explained. That damned rabbit annoyed him to no end, and that stare he was giving both of them now was driving him insane. Why couldn't he just have a relationship with his younger polar opposite without getting looked at strange? Inés squeezed his hand and smiled and he sighed and gave a smirk back, though it was half-hearted. They had taken their place back in front of the fire, when he remembered something. It was grainy, a memory, of another life. When he smiled regularly, and loved a woman with white hair.

* * *

><p>A young girl, covered in blood, had shown up on the street one night as they headed home from the theatre. He knelt down next to her, looking her over, and took her pulse.<p>

"She is still breathing," he said quietly and Alma nodded. He picked her up and swaddled her in his trench coat, and they walked to the home Alma and Kanda shared. Alma bathed her and dressed her, and put her in the guest room. She had shock blue hair, and pale creamy skin. A cute kid, but there were scars marring her body, the violent new gashes covered in bandages. The next morning however, she was gone. A crude note was left.

"Thank you for taking me in. You probably saved my life, but I cannot stay, I am tainted- and will fight until I die. Thank you," and there was no signature. He knew her back then.

* * *

><p>His eyes opened, when had he closed them? He was lying on the couch and Inés was concentrating in front of him, and he felt them, the vespers of her innocence, what probed and controlled your body when she used her mental strength, they were searching his body, searching for him. He felt like he couldn't breathe, and he sure as hell couldn't move. Maybe if he tried thinking it, maybe she'd pick up. 'Inés,' he thought, it didn't work. He tried again, and all breath was torn from him for a few seconds, and he almost screamed, had his mouth not been covered.<p>

"Sorry, you startled me. I didn't mean to pull back so quickly," she whispered hastily, stroking his hair back from his forehead.

"Inés," he said, finding his voice.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I…knew you. When you were a kid. When I was in my first life with Alma. We found you on the street, bloody and beaten, violated and scared. Alma did a hell of a job and I helped when I could. It just came to me, out of nowhere," he said. She smiled.

"I figured that out a while ago. I remember. I was barely conscious, I had just escaped. You see, I regretted to inform you, that after I killed my mother and before I joined up with Cross," there was a 2-year gap. From the time I was four to the time I was six, I had been held captive. Somehow or other, the Millennium Earl had found out more about my innocence. He had abducted me and I was forced to fight, and then was beat by the Noah. Mostly Tyki. Because he could intensify that pain, and would sometimes take small parts from my body, like skin that was farther in my arms, marrow. And he made me feel it. That night, I was nearly murdered by a level 3, but I ran, and no one stopped me this time.

"Blood was still gushing down my legs after the fresh assault from Tyki, and the gashes were from the Akuma. All I felt was cold, and then suddenly a warm thing was pressed to my neck, and I was encased it warmth, and I woke up the next day at dawn. I knew I couldn't stay. I couldn't drag anyone down with me. And since he couldn't have me, the Noah of Pleasure took my brothers and sisters," she said, hand clutching her head. He scooped her up and cradled her in his arms like he did when she was little. She curled into him much the same way.

"I remember when you held me like this, and I knew I couldn't be afraid. You didn't feel scared, you felt…confident and strong. And I knew I couldn't get hurt." He leaned his forehead against hers.

"If that Noah ever touches you again it will be the last thing he ever does," he growled, hoping it would offer comfort. That supposed apostle of God had beaten her and raped her repeatedly over a two-year period. He already wanted to kill the Noah, but now he wasn't just determined, no, now he was hell-bent and crushing them. A kiss was placed to the underside of his jaw and he stood, carrying her to a guest room that the Panda had said they could use. He laid her on the sheets and turned to leave, when a hand grabbed the tail of his shirt.

"Kanda," she breathed, brows knit. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I will be back, I just have to ask the Panda something," he said and she nodded and snuggled under the blankets. He left the room and walked downstairs. The Panda sat downstairs, reading a book at his kitchen table.

"You have something on your mind," he said quietly as Kanda took a seat.

"I want to know what you think, about what has gone on in these past few days. I want your advice," he sighed in defeat. The old Panda chuckled.

"Well it has been rather interesting. I mean, we save a young girl who turns out to be the ring leader of the Masqueraders, Inés nearly lays down her life for you, and you two get together. It's quite the story Kanda," he says quietly, still reading.

"How long have you known her?" he asks and the Bookman sighs.

"When Cross stayed here as part of his travels, Inés used to get tired of hearing the women he brought home. She would often come here and Lavi would comfort her and she would be happy. Once she turned fifteen, she left and went to North America, where she became an exorcist, and you remember how you two met. She has a very interesting form of innocence, and it quite possibly could be the heart, which is why she and those who surround her are targeted," he said, flipping the page. Kanda sighed again.

"Do you know? What…they, what they did to her?" he asked and the Bookman nodded.

"Yes, she told us, about how she came to be, and I'm very surprised at the hard journey that girl has gone through, and now you can help her on it. I've seen her smile with you even more than she's smiled here. Keep on with what you are doing, she seems to love it," he says and Kanda nods and leaves. He mulled over the Panda's words. Yes, he did remember how they met.

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the Nevada desert, and there was a strange surge of innocence and hundreds of Akuma were heading towards it. He was dispatched, only to be knocked out as soon as he got there. He woke up in a chair later, groggy.<p>

"Sorry about that, but if those Akuma get wind of fresh blood, you're bound to be killed on the spot, exorcist or not," a sweet voice said. He blinked a few times and she came into focus. She had a black tank top and black jeans with combat boots, but what he noticed was her jacket. It was the standard order jacket, but half was white and half was black. Anything that was black on one side was white on the other, and vice versa. A silver golem perched lazily on her shoulder, almost identical to Cross', and her blue hair was clipped up.

"I can sense the next ones coming. If you want to fight too, I suggest you get your Asian butt up here," she said, pulling off her jacket and climbing a ladder. He stood and followed, truly perplexed. A hoard of Akuma flew above them, at least a hundred.

"Okay I lied, you can't fight. I thought there'd be more," she said defiantly, and raised her hands. Every single Akuma froze, some in mid firing position. She jumped up, and one by one, he watched her smash half of the group with her bare hands, before they broke free and began to move towards her again.

"Damn," she said, and turned. He saw her hands being surrounded in blue light, and watched her slam her fists into the ground and if there was anything up to five-hundred feet away, it was singed beyond repair and dead. He was frozen, admiring this strong woman.

"Whatcha staring at, Yuu? I was under the impression you were supposed to find the strange innocence surge and bring it back," she said, admiring her nails. He raised a brow.

"How the hell do you know about that?" he asked. She laughed, it sounded like a bell.

"I'm the innocence surge. My name is Inés Darkcross, now escort away, Mr. Yuu," she said, holding a hand out for him to shake. He Che'd and turned, and the rest is history. He remembers she didn't even scream when Komui tweaked with her innocence. It was parasitic; it used her body as a source. Even he screamed when Komui used those damned machines on him. She must have received much worse in captivity.

* * *

><p>He sighed and opened the door to their room, and slid in next to her. She turned and curled up next to him.<p>

"Happy Birthday, Kanda. Sorry I didn't have time to throw you a party," she yawned. He chuckled and kissed her on the lips before sighing contentedly.

"This is perfect enough. Sleep well, Inés," he said quietly before falling asleep, with a smile on his lips, the first true happy one he's smiled in years.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this is the next installment. It's got a lot of stuff in it, and it's all kind of pieced together. Just to let you know, here are the translations to their code names**

**Sandārōringu- Thunder Rolling**

**Kura Inazuma- Black Lightning**

**Chō no tachi sagari- Falling Butterfly**

**Okay, there is the code-names. So R&R and wait up for my next chapter. She tapped the Ice Heart- Chapter 4: Confrontation and Cataclysmic Anger **


	4. Confrontation and Cataclysmic Anger

**A/N: I don't own D. Gray-man.**

**Kanda- Che. Of course you don't. If you did, I can't imagine what would happen.**

**Inés- But she's writing the story. She may not own D. gray man, but you can always be….a little out of character.**

**Kanda (turns red and looks away, adjusting his pants)**

**Me (lmao) Okay so here is Chapter Four of my story. She tapped the Ice Heart-**

**Chapter 4: Confrontation and Cataclysmic Anger**

He was awoken by butterfly kisses along his jaw. He groaned groggily, trying to turn over and shield his face from the too-bright morning sun.

"Yuu, c'mon, get up," she pleaded quietly with him, crawling on his back and laying on him. Her hair cascaded down onto his back and she leaned in and nuzzled his neck, nipping at his ear.

"C'mon sleepy head, or do I have to make you," she paused, fingering the waist of his slacks, "uncomfortable?" she asked. He blushed and opened his eyes, sitting up.

"Okay you evil, sexy woman, I'm up," he said.

"Yay!" she cried like a child and jumped in his lap. He chuckled and kissed her. She kissed back, twining her arms tighter around his neck. They broke apart and he chuckled, pulling her hands from his hair and neck.

* * *

><p>"We have to get ready; we've got some more investigating in the next town. Reports are of huge swarms of Akuma, and many heartless victims. We think Tyki Mikk might be hiding there," he said during breakfast, eating a soba noodle. Inés chugged her coffee and ate her bowl of fruit.<p>

"Are you up for it? I know you've been tracking him, but can you keep your cool?" Olivia asks, placing a hand on hers. She nods, a determined glint set in her eyes. She was going there again, back to what he did to her. Kanda rubbed encouraging circles into her thigh, hoping to calm her. Her hand laid over his and squeezed it. It was shaking. She was trying to hide the fact that under it all, she was scared. Scared of losing people, but not scared of dying herself. He sighed; she would never change, would she? The bandage was off her arm and it was back to its normal color.

They set off after breakfast, Inés and Kanda walking very close, fingers brushing with every step. Olivia had two daggers set low on her hips, Terror had grenades, and Samuel had a sword as long as his body and they were wearing their masks. They entered the next town and found bodies. Hundreds of them lined the streets and fires were burning the still-standing houses. A man stood in the center of the wreckage. He had a wicked grin on his face, his dark skin and black hair making him wildly contrast with everything around him. Inés tensed and clutched his arm.

"Welcome, Masqueraders. Inés, it's been such a long time," he said with a feline finesse as he stroked his hair back and pinned it back. She growled and Kanda wrapped and restraining arm around her waist.

"Calm down. If he wants to fight us, then you can kick his ass. I promise," he says in her ear, the action noticed by Tyki.

"Kanda, since when have you become the social butterfly?" he says, pun intended, as he took in the two together.

"Che. What's it to you?" Kanda asked defiantly, wrapping his arms tighter around his woman. She blushed slightly, but leaned in to his possessive grip.

"I'm sorry, am I missing something? Kanda becomes social and then Ines starts liking possessive men. And here I'd thought I'd changed her, after all, I was very possesi-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Inés shouted. "I will do whatever and whoever the fuck I want. Now are you going to fight, or are you going to scrutinize my love life, asshole?" she challenged. Olivia face-palmed.

"What happened to keeping your cool?" Terror asked. She suddenly realized and blushed.

"Sorry, forgot I was supposed to keep it. He pisses me off," she growled and he smiled.

"Well I hate to leave you expectant, so let's play," he says, raising his arms. Hoards of Akuma came soaring out in front of him. Ines growled.

"Let's get this part started!" Samuel yelled and his word dislodged from his back. Inés laughed wryly, and launched into battle. He was right behind her, unsheathing Mugen and chopping down Akuma. Inés moved like water, flowing between split bodies and poison. She wasn't using much of her innocence, but he knew she had a full form, like the full form of his lotus, the one that would kill him, only she wouldn't die. Tyki was waiting for them as they made their way to him. Inés made it there first.

"Ah, my dear and darling girl, you've grown up so nicely, and have definitely grown into your body quite nicely," he says, eying her. Kanda yelled and disposed of all the Akuma in his way, growling at Tyki. He walked closer to her, walking like a predator around her.

"Kiss my ass," Inés growled, and everyone was so consumed by the hoarding level ones that it was almost as if he and Inés were alone.

"Ooooh, the girl has a potty mouth on her," Tyki notes, grinning. She growled and spit at him.

"Fuck you," she said distinctly. His arms came about her.

"Mmmm I like that idea. Glad you changed your mind," he says. She struggled and kicked, effectively breaking his grip.

"Come now, darling, don't be like that," he says, trying to get closer. She lands one of her punches to his jaw. He clutched it and growled, raising a hand.

"Insolent bitch," he yelled, slapping her. She tasted blood and saw one of her teeth fly out of her mouth in a string of blood and saliva. She growled.

"Impertinent bastard!" she screamed back and they began to fight. The level one wall started to quickly fade away and soon it was just them, watching Inés fight.

Tyki landed another blow, and another, backing Inés up farther and farther, but he knew this was her fight. To interfere would be dishonorable. Another Akuma came out and Kanda attacked it, fighting the level two, but as he turned around, he saw her go down. Everything seemed to go slow-motion as he killed the Akuma and ran over. She wasn't getting up, and she was bleeding. There was blood everywhere, and it wasn't being drawn back.

Olivia had tears streaming down her face, and Terror and Samuel were staring wide-eyed. Everything went back to regular speed now and Tyki walked closer.

"Motherfucker!" Kanda yelled, nearly screamed before launching at him.

"TOUCH HER AND DIE YOU FUCKING NOAH!" he yelled. Tyki sighed and hit him, sending him flying. He leaned down, placing his hand on Inés heart, when suddenly….a black hand was through his chest.

"Not dead yet fucker, and you're gonna pay for hurting my boyfriend," she growled, pulling him closer. He chuckled and suddenly they both disappeared, a large white circle in their spot.

"'The fuck? Where the fuck did she go?" Kanda shouted, his grip tensing on Mugen.

"He sucked her inside his body, they're inside his soul," Terror said, shaking visibly.

"I'm going after her," Olivia said and ran at the circle. She was thrown back violently. Samuel ran to her.

"Idiot, only the person Inés wants to come in can come in," Sam said, pulling her to her feet.

* * *

><p>It was white and lifeless inside his soul, and she couldn't move. Her hands were stuck at her sides, and Tyki was in front of her.<p>

"Welcome to my soul, my little bitch," he says, errantly lifting a strand of her hair and letting the blue strand fall back down.

"Let's get this straight, I am going to made you bleed and make you feel. And you can choose one friend from out there, to come try and save you. If I hear a name, I will bring them in, but chances are, you won't get out alive." He stroked a finger along her bruised neck and she shuddered. He slapped her, and she cringed. She remembered this. Everything had a heightened pain because of his power. She didn't scream, knew it was a futile effort to scream when no one could hear her or even care.

His hits became stronger and she felt her eyes get heavy. She tried not to say it, tried to be quiet, but it slipped out.

"Kanda, I'm sorry. I love you," she said before she almost blacked out. Tyki couldn't have that. He made her conscious again, and made her frozen in place.

"It's done," he said, and suddenly Kanda appeared in there.

"Kanda, I'm so sorry," she said, tears falling down her bloody and bruised cheeks, making clean paths in their wake. It made him so angry to see her so helpless.

"There's my girl, there's those tears I loved seeing so much," Tyki said, laughing and back-handing her. She cried out and her head bowed, tears dripping into the white nothing.

"Get your fucking hands off her," he said, slashing Mugen at him. Tyki threw him back and as he stood, he realized he could not move. Suddenly the scene changed.

"Allow me to show you what fun times we had when Inés was a child," Tyki said, and he saw her as a kid, baggy t-shirt and shorts, covered in blood. She was on her knees, pleading.

"Please, I did well. I killed them all," she pleaded, clutching a pair of black slacks. She was kicked into the wall, where she thudded to the ground. He wished he could move. He could feel his anger boiling inside.

"You motherfucker. All she did was what you said," Kanda yelled, trying to shut his eyes. It didn't work, he couldn't look away as she was invaded and violated, blood everywhere. She fought level fours sometimes and nearly died before the fight was called off and she rested, and then was beat again.

"She was such a fun little girl, and she was pretty tight. I had quite the fun time with her," Tyki said, when suddenly the vision shattered. Inés was standing, her eyes fully white, her hair whipping around her, all cuts healed. Her hands were swathed with white wisps of energy. He was awed at her final illusion, and suddenly they were outside again.

The force of their rip from his body caused Tyki's suit to rip. He gave a grimace.

"She just had to wake up," he sighed. Ines shirt was in tatters, around her waist, and she was left in her sports bra and slacks. Olivia, Terror, and Samuel looked with same awe Kanda had. If he was scared of her before, he was terrified now.

"Bastard," a half-demonic voice said as she neared Tyki.

"You think you're the winner in this situation just because you're an all-mighty apostle? You forget, so are exorcists. I am angry enough to destroy everything right now, but I'll hold back, so Kanda can have a bed to return to," she said with a smile and he watched in awe as she shot forward with speed to match and Noah and struck Tyki hard enough that he flew back and crashed through several ruined buildings, causing them to collapse.

"I know that's not all you can take, shit kicker, stand and fight," she said. She sounded violent, but playful at the same time. Like an angry psycho. Kanda worried about her. Tyki appeared in front of her, hand on her chest. Suddenly he was on his back, pinned under her. Her hand was on his face. Kanda couldn't look away as her hand crushed his heart. He was still moving.

"The brain keeps working seven minutes after the heart dies. That's give us six more minutes to play," she cooed, placing her hand on his face. He heard the sick crunch of his skull and the squelch of blood. The body disappeared and the demonic Inés stood. Suddenly, her hair fell down, and her body became normal. She started to fall. He rushed out and caught her, cradling her close. She was breathing heavily, tears were streaming from her eyes, but she was quickly fading. Everyone gathered around her and they carried her back to the Panda's house.

She was shaking, and they laid her in the makeshift hospital gurney where Kanda woke up. The Panda and Kanda worked on her, patching wounds, transfusing blood, and bringing down her fever. By that night, she was set up but the odds are she wouldn't make it. Kanda sighed and laid his head down on her blanket.

"Inés, we've come this far, don't die," he whispered. He grasped her hand. He leaned his forehead against hers, his eyebrows knitting as he tried to control his emotions.

"Inés, I-I lo-l," he sighed again, "Damn it." He leaned to whisper in her ear.

"I love you, I want to fight beside you, I want to live beside you until I die, until the lotus withers, I love you," he whispers into her ear, squeezing her hand. He had no idea how long he stayed there, eyes closed and squeezing her hand. He suddenly felt a little squeeze back.

"Kan…da, I heard you," she whispered hoarsely. Her eyes opened and he raised his head, eyes meeting hers, before leaning down and claiming her lips, hugging her to him.

"I like what you said. I love you too, and I do want to live beside you, and fight too," she said, starting to cry. He hugged her tighter, exhaustion washing over him. When she stopped crying, she beckoned him to lay down with her. She shivered, so he took off his shirt and draped it over her shoulders. She slid the sleeves on and buttoned the middle two buttons. She smiled and snuggled into his chest. He pulled the blanket up around them and he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>He woke up the next morning to voices.<p>

"They're so cute together," a girl squealed quietly.

"I know, now hush before you wake them up," another annoying voice said. Kanda kissed her nose and she woke up.

"Shh, they can't see that we're awake, listen," he whispers and she stays like him.

"Who knew that the anti-social second exorcist would find love in the most social and rebellious, unorganized exorcist there was?" the girl asked.

"Opposites attract," the other voice replied simply. Kanda leaned to get up, rubbing his eyes. "Yuu-Chan is up," Lavi cried, sitting at the end of the bed. Olivia was on the other side.

"Don't call me by my first name Usagi," he growled. A giggle sounded.

"Yeah Lavi, only his girlfriend can call him that. Unless you suddenly got a sex change or turned gay, you can't call him that," she said and giggled like a child, clinging to his back. He smirked as he looked at her, and he was happy. He had a girl who loved him, he had saved her life, and her his. They had vowed that from now on, they would fight together and stay together and love together, like a family. Although every time she touched him, he still lusted after her body, but he could force it to the back of his mind now, to be everything Tyki wasn't.

He would never lay a harmful hand on her again; he would not force her to do what she did not want to. He would protect her and fight with her, and he would love her. He knew it wouldn't end here, everything would go farther. Tyki wasn't dead. He would come back like the damn Noah he was. And they would be ready. Ready to fight and kill that bastard once and for all. He kissed her, and she kissed back happily, and it looked like it was going to be a good day for them.

**A/N: Okay so that was chapter four, I hope you liked it. Just to let you know, this is not the last chapter. I'm working on Chapter 5 as we speak. Chapter 5- Late Birthday Party. R&R, ZxM OUT!**


	5. Late Birthday, Akuma, and No Shame

**A/N: Yo, it's been waaaay too long since I posted anything, so to re-captivate my lovely readers, I am posting chapter 5. As usual, I don't own anything concerning D. Gray-Man, except of course, my favorite blue-haired alter-ego and the people I throw into my stewpot. So here goes, back into the AU world of a little German town where the gang is lounging at the Panda's house…MWAHAHAHAHAHHA!**

**She Tapped The Ice Heart- **

**Chapter 5- **

**Late birthday, Interrupting Akuma, and Abandoning Shame**

Only after Olivia and Lavi left did Kanda let his feeling slink into the kiss. He didn't want them to see the raw emotion in his feelings. He nearly lost this goddamned woman who made him feel so much hurt and love at the same time. Maybe that was the reason he was possessively cupping his hand around the back of her neck, not even daring to let go. She didn't seem like she wanted him to let go. She pulled back, and leant her forehead against his.

"Kanda. I'm sorry," Inés whispered. He stroked her cheek.

"Che. What for?" he asked, wondering what she was so sorry for.

"I pulled you into the chasm with me. If I hadn't you might not have seen the reason I call myself a monster." she said, her head bowed. He coaxed her chin up with two fingers.

"You are not a monster, midget. You should however, be apologizing for putting yourself in fucking danger. You could've died," he says, letting his annoyance seep into his voice. She smirked grimly.

"I did die. But there is no way in hell that I was going to leave you here in the world alone, not after that Akuma attack where you nearly got killed. You obviously need a woman to keep you in line," she says, messing with a strand of his midnight blue hair. He rolled his eyes and leaned in closer to her ear.

"Maybe you need a man to remind you that throwing your life down to save everyone else isn't always the right way," he said quietly, tightening his arm around her waist. She sighed and buried her face in his chest.

"Yuu, you treat me like a hero, but you know I'm not. I am a monster, for nearly dying, I am a monster, for letting you see me kill someone, Noah or not! Don't you understand? I killed someone, and you had to watch me, while I wasn't under control. You're lucky my power thinned, otherwise you would be dead right now. I wouldn't have been able to stop myself, I would've snapped your beautiful neck, blade-boy. Don't you get that?" she says, obviously trying not to cry.

"Inés , I don't give a fuck. Monster or not, I don't regret anything I said last night, I don't regret seeing you not under control. Regardless, you are still Ines, the woman I love, my favorite damned midget, and you are still an exorcist. An exorcist doesn't waste time apologizing. You disposed of enemy threat- that's our job," he spoke solemnly, the ghost of the slap he once struck her with invade all sense and presented itself in those words. She nods slowly against his chest. The memory flashed through his mind as well, imprinting itself on his brain. He promised that he would never do anything like that to her again.

She kissed his jaw.

"You're right, I shouldn't be apologizing for endangering everyone I love at every fucking corner," she said, sarcasm leaking heavily in her voice.

"Besides, today is special, because your party is going on tonight," she finished and he paled.

"What? You honestly thought we were going to forget your birthday, oh I don't think so gorgeous. Just don't forget to abandon every ounce of shame you've ever had," she whispers in his ear and he shivers involuntarily.

"Hey, lovebirds, it's time to get up! Yuu-Chan, Moyashi 2!" Lavi shouts as he throws open the door. Inés rolls her eyes and chucks a pillow at the bookman. Lavi gasps, feigning hurt. A smile spreads over his face and his green eye twinkles.

"Hey Inés , Chief Komui is here, about your NDE," Lavi said and she paled.

"Do I have to?" Inés asked begrudgingly, as if she was going to die if she went down there. HE coaxed her to get up.

"Inés , it's just a huge needle," Lavi lathered onto Inés ' new-found fear of doctors.

"Shut up Baka Usagi!" she shouted and threw a pillow at him, and he nearly flew through the wall with the force of her throw. She stalked off into the bathroom, and he heard the shower start. He glared at Lavi, who was laughing and definitely getting on his nerves.

"Baka…USAGI!" Kanda shouted, pulling Mugen out of its sheath. Lavi's laughter quickly turned to tears and he ran, screaming something about a half-naked samurai wanting to murder him. He sighed and re-sheathed his weapon. Soon later a blue-haired angel walked from the bathroom, dressed in a white tank-top and a pair of sweats. She was towel-drying her wavy blue locks as she sat down at the foot of the bed.

"There is no way in hell I am going downstairs alone, Yuu. Not with that stupid doctor, so get dressed," she said, her words clipped. He now understood that she wasn't afraid of doctors, not like she was of Tyki. She just had no patience for guys in white lab coats who had no idea what they were doing. He got up, doing a few trunk twists to stretch his sore muscles.

As he leaned to stretch his sides, he noticed a certain blue-haired woman staring at him like he was water and she was dying of thirst. He tried to keep the blush off his face.

"Inés ," he said and that seemed to break her trance. She blushed and looked away, giving a nervous chuckle. He finished stretching and grabbed something casual out of his suitcase. When he came out of the bathroom, he was tying up his wet hair and was dressed in a black shirt and a faded pair of jeans. He sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"I am not losing you again," he said quietly into her ear, and that seemed to renew the awareness in her body. She stood as if the bed had burned her and nodded. They left, and downstairs, lo and behold, the craziest black-haired doctor that ever lived was sitting comfortably on the couch, dressed in a formal shirt and slacks, sipping away at a coffee and tapping his briefcase impatiently.

Inés sighed and walked over to the couch, Kanda's reassuring arm around her waist the only reason that she needed to go through with this. She would give anything to never hear the pain in those words that had brought her back last night. That man was not Kanda, that man was broken and lost and afraid. That voice made her heart break, and he held both pieces in his hands. Komui smiled at them as they sat next to him.

"You two look like you've rested up," he said and Inés nodded quietly, but there was no conversation.

"Oh, and I heard about your little romance novel, anyone you'd like to thank?" he asks, his smile dropping just a bit.

"Komui, you booking our room has no play whatsoever into us," Kanda said, his voice sounding like a growl. A bead of sweat dribbled down Komui's forehead.

"All right then. So Inés , you remember what to do, right?" he asks. Inés nods and holds out her arm, placing it in Komui's sure hands. His smiles at her and she tries her hardest to smile back, even though she was annoyed. Why should she have to have a needle stuck in her arm because she was different…but then she remembered Kanda and her smile disappeared, and she looked away. Kanda had a hand on her knee, obviously trying to relax her.

It was only then that she realized she was stiff as a board, as if Komui was going to inject poison into her veins, rather than medicine. The cold prep swab made gooseflesh break out over her skin. Komui pulled out a large syringe, filled with a green liquid, and the needle was easily 5 inches long. The crease of her elbow was the target, and she tried to keep her mind on Kanda rather than the size of the needle. He produced a rag.

"Inés , this is going to sting," he said with no emotion.

"Bite down on this," he said, obvious fear in him. She declined. He shrugged in a suit yourself gesture and moved the needle closer to the crease in her elbow. He broke skin and, didn't say anything. It was then he pressed down on the syringe and she felt the fire. It felt like fire was spreading over her arm, and the rest of her body. It _did_ hurt, and Tyki flashed in her mind, the times he beat her, it was as bad as that. She threw her head back and grit her teeth, and tried not to scream. Her resolve was weakening.

That was when another pair of lips crashed onto hers. She recognized the grim set of those lips and kissed back violently, trying to stow away the feeling of pain. When Kanda pulled back, the burn stopped.

"Thank you Kanda," Komui said, the pain and sadness leaving his face slowly. Inés ' eyes drooped and she leaned into Kanda, all energy zapped from her body.

"Don't let her exert herself too much over the next few days, because at the moment, her body is battling the antidote, and her innocence to body sync is going to be considerably lower. She needs to adapt," he says as her bandages her arm, "Also, she may seem overly hungry, and that is because this kicks her metabolism up a few notches." He packed his things and patted Inés arm. She snuggled closer to Kanda.

"I'll be around for the party tonight. Oh, and Inés ," he said, stopping on his way of the door, "You're father will be here too. He would never miss one of you're parties," Komui says with a wink and leaves. Inés ' eyes snapped open.

"Dad?" Inés says. Kanda, ruffles her hair. "Hey, can you walk?" he asks and she rolls her eyes.

"Of course I can, that shot was nothing," she says and stands, only to almost fall over.

"Liar," he growled playfully, picking her up.

"What's next on your agenda, midget?" he asks her. She sighed and settled her chin on his shoulder.

"Next on my agenda? Well, I was going to have Olivia do something for me. You can't be present," she says and he raises a brow. She chuckles.

"I'm getting a new tattoo, and there is no way I'm letting you see where I'm getting it, because it's going to be a surprise," she said with an evil wink. Kanda blushed, his eyes wide. Was there an underlying tone to her voice, or was he imagining it? She chuckled, and he blushed darker.

"Kanda, you're not a tomato," she whispered, and it made him chuckle. The very awkward moment witched into a care-free moment. He carried her into the room and set her down. She seemed to be able to stand now at least. Olivia was leaning casually by the window. Her skin color matched the tan leather vest she was wearing. The curtains blew in through the open window behind her, giving her red hair a shocking difference to it. She grinned at them and Kanda begrudgingly left the room, then leaned against the door.

"_You know, nothing lasts forever. Are you sure this is what you want?" _Olivia asks and the air was quiet.

"**Of course I'm sure. There's no way I'm letting that midnight-haired idiot out of my sight, or letting him hurt himself. This will last,"** she said and it made his heart swell. He was leaning against the door.

"_So sure of yourself. You don't see that much anymore, someone so sure of themselves,"_ Olivia said and he heard a faint humming.

"**Tell me about it, sometimes I feel like I'm calling all the shots, because no one is sure. Everyone second-guesses themselves,"** she said and then it was quiet.

"_So why do you seem so thoughtful?"_ Olivia asks. He felt her frowning.

"**It's Kanda. When I died last night, he told me he loved me, and the man that said those words was not Kanda. It was a broken man, a lost man, and I would give anything to never hear the voice that said those words ever again. He sounded so unlike himself, and it made me so angry, that he would go to such trouble as to pain himself over me,"** she said and he paled. Why could she never really tell him how she felt? He was honest with her, why wasn't she honest with him? Olivia sighed.

"_You know he almost lost you, and your little sadist ways aren't going to fly with him. He doesn't want you hurt Inés , and you need to understand that. Tell him, come out with it. Say, 'I like the pain that comes with almost dying, that no matter how much you cry, you secretly love the feel of someone punching your lights out.' Do you want him to live with that? Stop being so masochistic, and forget it. He loves you, and he won't put up with it,"_ Olivia said, slightly angry.

It was quiet, and his jaw was on the floor, his eyes were wide. Anger surged through him again, and he wanted to corner her and hear her say those words. Over all the years of Tyki beating her, of fighting until she nearly died, she had accumulated a liking of that. She never became an exorcist because she thought it was her duty, but because she enjoyed the pain., enjoyed the burden that sunk down on her shoulders and crushed some people.

"**You're right," **Inés said, and her voice was hardened, into resolve.

"**Though I don't know if I need to tell him,"** she whispered and it got quiet, then he fell into the room and he had an annoyed look on his face as he fell on the floor.

"Oh boy a peeping tom," Olivia said with a chuckle as she offered him a hand. He saw Ines pulling on a pair of jeans, and he tried to keep his mind off her body and what he heard through the door. His eyes narrowed at her and she obviously made no move to face him.

"I'll leave you two to it. The party is at five, don't be late," she said. The second the door closed Inés turned. Her arms were crossed, her face was set.

"You're probably wondering why I haven't been honest with you. Why would I be honest with someone who I know would never let me have time to think if I told them what was really going on. Yes, I am a masochist, I like the feeling of pain, and I have never once in my life, ever told it to anyone. Anyone who knows figured it out," she said, glaring at him.

"How could I ever even try to be true to you, when I know that if I were you, you would hate me or you would think it's all my your fault. I can't stand to see or hear you like that again. Kanda Yuu is not a broken man. My Yuu-Chan is never lost!" she said, and it was then that tears slid down her face. He crossed the room in a matter of moments and pulled her to him.

She tried to pull back, but her strength was no match now for his. She finally gave and beat against his chest with both hands, dissolving into tears.

"Inés , you seem ashamed of being normal. You Baka! Don't you get that? You're normal, you're human, and so precious to me. If you don't want me to speak like that again, don't die. I love you, and I am not giving you up for some stupid masochist monster theory," he growled, hugging her fiercely.

It was then that she looked up, and he saw the real her. Years of pain and suffering washed over her eyes. She looked so thin, fragile, haggard even. He kissed her, hoping that by some miracle, he could take everything away. The door opened again and he didn't seem to care.

"Kid, is that any way to greet your father?" he asks quietly, and Kanda heard a deep inhale from the drag of a cigarette. Inés pulled back and rolled her eyes, plastering a smile on her face.

"Oh come off it old man, I'm just the only woman who will willingly kiss you without having to be paid," she says, kissing him on the cheek. He exhales a puff of smoke, and takes her in.

"You've grown, what are you- 10 now?" he asks and she laughs, though Kanda can tell she's not all there.

"I'm 17 as of last month, you old weirdo," she said. He smirked and ruffled her hair.

"General," Kanda says quietly.

"Eh," Cross grunts with a little nod, that smirk disappearing.

"Are you going to the party or are you two going to have your own little party in here?" Cross asks. His eyes glint at her, the one from behind his mask seemed to scrutinize her. She blushed and chuckled.

"We're going to the party. I mean it is Kanda's party," she said, and in spite of Kanda's very prominent anger, he smiled at the blush on her face. It's one of those little things that people come to adore.

"Well come on then, unless you want to be late and suffer the wrath of that cute red-head friend of yours, what's-her-name?" Cross mused and Kanda walked with her and her mentor.

"This conversation is over," he whispered in her ear and her eyes darkened at that, clearly hell-bent on not letting the conversation go. He sighed and tried to calm down. It was his birthday after all. Cross led them outside, and it shocked Kanda to see just about everyone in the order conversing in the clearing, with punch, drinks of every color, and good music playing in the background.

"Now there's a nice face. Surprised? You didn't think it was going to be a tiny party amongst you and me, and maybe a few drinks? Yuu, you still have much to learn about me, then you can tell me you love me, but for tonight, lets dance," she whispers in his ear and he looks down to see that coy smile on her face, and one stormy sea colored eye winked at him.

A song started, and it was then that realization hit him. She wasn't kidding, he really had to dance. He held her possessively close, antsy about the people scooting away and obviously wanting them to dance. She chuckled at his anxiety.

"Surely you know how to dance?" she said and he sighed.

"You don't? Just follow me, and try not to fall. But if you fall Kanda, I'll catch you, no matter if you love me or hate me." The words crushed him. He didn't even know h had a heart, until he met her. But now that he knew about it, it ached whenever she beat down on herself.

Pain was too much to deal with when it came to her. Pain is not in the Ines he knows, but he knew the mask. Yet even as he pulled away layers of the damnable mask, he still found himself falling deeper and deeper in love with the monster behind it. He didn't care who she was, what she did, all he knew was that he wasn't going to give up on her, no for a minute of the rest of his life.

_**Lay awake in bed at night and think about your life…**_

He pulled her closer as they twirled on the grass, like a beautiful work of art, to the music.

_**Such a beautiful lie to believe in, so beautiful, beautiful- it makes me…**_

"I'm not going to give up," he whispered as the chorus came along and her eyes widened. When the song ended, he kissed her, in front of everyone. He didn't care, she needed to know that he was not going to leave her like this. He wasn't going to ever leave her, until the day he dies. Until the day he dies, Inés Kara Darkcross will be HIS, and the ice heart that she shattered will melt away. It had, and now, it was his turn to return the favor. To melt the ice and break down every wall that surrounded her heart.

"How's that for abandoning shame?" he asked, pulling back and looking at her. Her eyes were slanted to nearly shut, her cheeks were rosy, and she chuckled. That's when Allen's arm interrupted the party by turning into Crown Clown. On the horizon, a cloud of looming Akuma were heading straight into cloud of Exorcists.

**A/N: I lied about the longest chapter thing if anyone here was directed here by face book. But yeah, that was chapter 5, and I hope you all enjoyed. Until next time, Chapter 6- Until the Akuma Descend. BTW- the song I used is Beautiful Lie- 30 seconds to mars. Later haters- ZxM**


	6. Part I- Until The Akuma Descend, R-T-N

**A/N: YES! I HAVE MY INTERNET BACK! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Okay, as always, I welcome you into my world of fiction. This is story is AU and probably OCC at times, and involves my blue-haired alter-ego. And as much as I would like to draw the suspension of battle out as long as I can, I'll let you guys read. I don't own D. Gray-Man, just the character I throw into my stewpot, and the occasional random Akuma I use as a salt shaker. Okie-Dokie lovelies, here goes. She Tapped The Ice Heart-**

**Chapter 6: **

**Part I- Until The Akuma Descend, Remember the Name**

"Akuma," Allen said in that voice of his, and though his whisper was nearly silent, it accompanied Krory's hiss of excitement through the crowd of silent exorcists, itchy trigger finger all fingering the hilts of their weapons or twitching, ready to crush an Akuma. Ines slowly let a smile light her face.

"Now here's the entertainment," she said and he shuddered. She had gone from a blushing, nearly passed out girl, to a violent woman. He loved both sides of her, but there was no way in hell he was going to let her fight. Neither was Komui. He placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry, but today isn't your day. You can't fight, not yet," Komui said and he visibly saw her shoulders slump, then he realized that Komui was behind him. This wasn't Komui, the one in front of him, it was an Akuma. He hastily withdrew Mugen, and was nearly blown back, before someone-no something, yanked him out of the way.

"Your quarrel is with me, is it not Diclonium?" she asks and launches into the Akuma side with her fist, which doesn't budge it at all, except she's driven it fifty feet into the center of the group of exorcists.

"You've gotten stronger Rat," he says, defusing his Komui disguise and Kanda recognizes the Level 3 Akuma from Ines' memories.

"The name is Ines Darkcross, Diclonium, Remember. The NAME!" she growls, lunging toward him again. The Akuma moves with the same speed as her, and they end up at each other's throats, two matching Ines', vespers holding them back.

"Damn I'm sexy," he thinks the real one said as she threw the other back. Everyone around them was frozen, he realized he was too. He couldn't move, and trying to caused both to turn to him.

"Stop moving, that tickles!" they shout and it's almost as if they are friends, or siblings. Who was Diclonium? The ended up matched together again.

"You move with speed, old friend," one says, throwing the other back. She hit a tree, that fell after she hit it.

"Hanh. Of course I do, sensei, you taught me everything I know, while trying to kill me," she said and Kanda had pointed her out. There was blood pouring from the side of her face, and it had changed colors. Last time he saw it, it was normal colored. Now, it was bright red, like some over-bright theatre paint.

"True, I missed teaching you, kid. Would you rather I changed into my other form, or stay as you?" the voice asks, but it's different. The body shifted, taller, wider, with long blue hair. He had Ines-colored eyes, and her blue hair. It was almost like they were related…. Kanda's eyes would have widened if they could have.

"I think we should explain what you are, I believe our minions are confused," she says. The man stands and cocks his head and offers an Ines smile.

"My name is Diclonium, and I am not human, nor Akuma. I am a hybrid created by the Millennium Earl, part Noah, and part Akuma," he says, and Kanda notices the stigmata that go around his neck, like a collar.

"And this lovely girl over here that you know, is Ines Kara Darkcross, the spawn of me," he says and Kanda eyes were trying to widen. He pieced it together now. Ines' father,, this was him, and he was an ungodly creation, and the thing that nearly killed her.

"Way to ruin it, father," she spit venomously and he turned.

"It's not my fault. You procrastinate, and you're open," he shouts and he lunges at her, which she dodges. She turned and Kicked him in the face, launching up and over him, and doing a back flip, before landing back 20 feet from him. He rubs his face.

"Ow, that hurt," he whined and she smirked.

"It was supposed to, dumb-ass. PS- You're open now," she growls, lunging forward, and he sidesteps her, grabbing her by the thigh, and dragging her body back into the back of his fist. She gasps and he can hear the bones crunch.

"I thought I raised you better. You're a terrible daughter," he says,, about to stomp down on her throat, when her hand shakily challenged his foot.

"Me, not a good daughter? Cross thinks I'm a wonderful daughter. You never even raised me. You. Tried. To. FUCKING KILL ME!" she said, launching up and throwing him into a tree, knocking down it and any in a ten degree radius. Her hair was floating around her, but she wasn't surrendered in white light like last time. There was a fine, barely colored white mist around her, like a second-skin. Thunderclouds rolled in.

"You are not that weak, you half-Noah scum," she said, every word filled with malice. Kanda realized that he had dropped to his knees. The exorcists could move again, so it seemed.

"Kill the Akuma still frozen behind you, before you can't move. It's his powers. The pressure of them is so strong that it freezes those weaker. I can barely move, but just, just go!" she commanded and they all nodded.

"Kanda, don't die," an invisible her whispered in his ear. A vesper stroked his cheek, and it was so soft that he would've almost missed the motion, had it not been for his raw body, just now awakening. A very angry, blue-haired man came from the woods, shirt torn up, covered in blood.

"Impressive, Rat," he says, standing before her. She growled.

"Remember the name," she whispers.

"Remember the name you don't bear. Remember the name of the woman you knocked up and left. Remember it all, it all ends with Darkcross. Your life, your wife's life, your daughter's life, your reality. It all ends with Darkcross, so REMEMBER THE NAME!" she finished in a violent shout as she launches forward. She disappeared, and then was suddenly behind Diclonium, hand clenched tightly around his throat.

"Do you remember the name now? The name you used to bear, the name that you shared, the name that was stolen from you? And yet you till stick with the side that has stolen your life, your family, everything from you. You're so fucking stupid!" she said, clenching her hand tighter. Her father's eyes are wide.

"Goodbye, Father," she whispers, and then she sees what he is focusing on. His eyes are on Kanda, who is frozen, seemingly crucified. His eyes, full of emotion, are on her.

"So, you have a boyfriend, and you have your innocence open," he says and she can feel his vespers, snaking their way into her mind, into her innocence, and she knew what he would do. He would free himself, and kill them both, or so she though. The thunder rolled loudly, and black lightning was striking the ground, sending trees up in flames. She knew her innocence was causing this. She saw the lightning bolt, and her nails ripped open her father's throat, causing him to lapse in his hold of her. She jet forward.

"Kanda!" she shouted. All the other exorcists' heads turned to see her as she jumped in front of him, holding him to her. She seemed to get over there in slow motion, and time seemed even slower as the lightning struck her in the back. She screamed, and she fell, still in slow motion. As she hit the ground, time returned to it's normal speed. She was breathing heavily, trying to stay awake. Her father began to laugh, and she just barely turned her head, raising her hand, preparing to snap and when she snapped her fingers, her vespers grabbed him, and she struck him with her lightning. He disintegrated, and then her eyes closed.

Kanda, on the ground now, was kneeling by his midget. The other Exorcists were hurrying over. "

Sis." "Ines." "Kura Inazuma," people shouted as they circled around her. She blinked a bit and then slowly opened her eyes.

"Is that bastard dead yet?" she asked hoarsely. Lavi nodded, and she cracked a wry smile and chuckled hoarsely.

"Good. I'm going back to sleep," she mumbled and closed her eyes again. Kanda would not let go of her as he carried her back with the exorcists, and lay her in their bed. She was curled up on her side, sleeping, her cheeks a bright pink as they adjusted to the warm room. The first in the room besides him was Komui. He checked her temperature, her pulse, and treated her wounds.

"She seems fine. I guess I underestimated her ability to absorb," he said. Kanda che'd.

"This seems like such a repetitive thing for us, midget. You getting hurt, and passing out. You better wake up this time," he growls as he lays down next to her, pulling her close. She was cold, but he felt her heart beating rapidly against his chest.

"I would've been fine, you idiot. You were injured, and all you did was get injured again." he whispered, stroking her side, admiring the start of her tattoo. It was half of a circle that he could see, and he could see part of a cats face. He was intrigued by the tattoo, and he remembered each tattoo was held for a certain reason. The one on her arm was the day she became an exorcist. She said she got one for his birthday, that was on somewhere he couldn't see at the moment. A green line started on her clavicle and disappeared.

"Che You seem to be a troublesome kid, you know. But I guess that's what I like. You are the open person that can't be, the one I want desperately to figure. Che, this is a repetitive thing too. I wait until you nearly die, and go to sleep to talk to you. Maybe it's because I know you can hear me," he whispers, nuzzling her neck. She shivers and he chuckles.

"cold?" he asks, pulling her even closer, pulling the blanket up around her, but he doesn't halt his attack on her neck. She slowly comes to, and angrily pins him.

"Yuu, I was sleeping," she whines, kissing him. He was definetly confused by this action, because if he wasn't mistaken, she was pushing him back. He couldn't help but return the kiss though. She pulled back soon after, and lay her head on his chest.

"You know, Yuu, the term is to let a sleeping dog lie, but you just had to tempt me, and I'm not going to hold back," she whispers, and he wonders what she means, when she kisses his jaw and starts going down, his neck, his shoulder, sliding his shirt off of him, kissing down his chest, nuzzling his abs. He suddenly sit up as pull her back.

"Ines, what are you doing?" he asks quietly, not sure he can trust his voice at the moment. After all, he nearly moaned under her lips, and he doubted his voice could handle speaking normally. "You just had to give me such a beautiful hickie, and in the mood I'm in, you need to be satisfied, otherwise I won't get any sleep. So I'm punishing you for waking me up," she whispers. His eyes were wide, but his blood rushed south still. Punishment, Ines? The sweet, violent woman he loved was going to punish him? He had no idea he was blushing until she laughed at him. "Scared, Ba-Kan-Da?" she asked, enunciating his name. He Che'd.

"Why would I be scared of harmless person like you?" he asks, though he gulped. She laughed and pinned him back to the bed.

"You've got me all trussed up now, and you're screwed," she whispered What on earth was she doing to him? Why was she? Then something Komui said came to mind. 'She'll be hungry.' He never said for what. This had to be a side-effect of the medicine, but he still was having trouble pulling himself away from the woman making love to his neck. There was going to be some issues tonight, and this will end up being one of them. He was sure of it.

She pulled back, and smiled. She hopped up and went to the window. "Are you coming with me? I have a place to show you," she says, and he leans up, ready to go, then everything went black. "Who would've though that would work so easily?" Diclonium said, trying desperately to hide the hickie on his neck, while Tyki grabbed Kanda. They disappeared into the night with the two exorcists, and no one suspected a thing.

* * *

><p>"Moyashi 2, Yuu-chan!" Lavi shouted as he opened the door, and came upon the room, breakfast in hand. The bed was very trussed up, the window was open, and on the floor was Kanda's sword, covered in blood. Lavi dropped his plate of pancakes, which shattered on the wood floor, and syrup across the ground.<p>

"What is it Lavi?" Lenalee asked and she followed his eyes around the room. One- Kanda would never go anywhere without Mugen, and two- Kanda would never leave blood on his sword. Maybe it was the fact that the blood was bright red that was screwing with their brains. After all, Ines' blood had changed colors, and now it was bright red. There were two different smells that hit their noses; sex and death. The sheets were strewn with blood, in the shape of a butterfly, Tyki's butterfly, and that's when Lenalee screamed.

**A/N: Cliff-hanger. So yep, that was chapter 6, all short and just a little lemon-y. I hope you all enjoyed and will read. My next chapter might involve a little KandaxOC-ness finally. So keep your eyes open for chapter 6- Part II- A night of Roses, Carnage, and Butterflies. R&R**


	7. Part II- Roses, Blood, and Carnage

**A/N: 'Ello world of bookworms, miss me? I have come back, and I bring updates, just in time for the holiday feast. So maybe you're reading this while eating some delicious turkey, or reading it on a beautiful little iPhone, nook, or nameless tablet you got for Christmas. I know I'll be, thinking about how to finish this. So we left off with such a perilous confusing ending. Remember when I said that Diclonium (Inés asshole father, half-Noah scum person) could use his power to freeze others? Well he kind of over-powered her and manipulated her body. While Kanda was in the bathroom during that little break, Diclonium took complete control of her body and switched places with her. He switched their brains and stuff, not their bodies, not until after he knocked Kanda out. Just wanted to clear that up, so I didn't confuse you guys. So here comes Chapter 6 part II- A Night of Roses, Carnage and Butterflies. I don't own D. Gray Man. Here goes…**

* * *

><p>Kanda came to slowly, his body aching. He was groggy and was slipping back towards dark unconsciousness when he heard a soft cry from next to him that brought his body to full attention. He tried to lift his head, but his neck was stiff and wouldn't allow the motion. He looked through his blurry peripheral vision to see Inés. She was chained to the wall, and it took him a few seconds to realize that he was too. But that didn't disturb him as much as to what he saw. She was naked, severely beaten, it seemed, and an equally naked Tyki was in-between her legs, with a malicious grin on his face. That bastard was still alive! Kanda tried to disobey his body and launch forward, his wrists dislocating in the wall cuffs. He was punched in the gut by none other than Diclonium.<p>

"Stay put, samurai, or my master will do worse," the blue-haired man said, now in the guise of a short-haired male with a beard. He noticed that there was a large and dark hickie on his neck. Eying Inés, and the almost-statue Tyki, he didn't see his mark on her neck.

"Fuck you. Let her go, you can keep me," he growls, spitting at Tyki. Tyki gave a more malicious grin and roughly entered Inés. She cried out, and he wonders why she isn't fighting back. He finally notices the IV taped down her arm, which sticks in the back of her neck, constantly administering drugs. She thrashed as violently as she could with the drugs, but eventually went stock-still, waiting for it to be over. Kanda's hand was only centimeters from hers, and he did the only thing he could do, after he realized they had taken Mugen. He grabbed Inés hand and let her claw the living daylights out of him, wanting to apologize.

He noticed the slight movement of her arm, pulling gently on the needle in the back of her neck. If she could get that out, she could get out of here, away from all her troubles.

"Poor lover boy, doesn't know what to do when his girl's being shown a good time," Diclonium said, and on instinct Kanda's feet came up and caught the man in the ribs, pushing him back slightly. He pulled out a metal bat.

"Now that wasn't nice, little prisoner," he retorted in a growl as he hefted the bat high and swung at the swordsman. The blow caught him across the jaw and dislocated it; the next caught him in the chest, in the knee-caps, in the arms. His vital bones were snapped, and his innocence was slowly fusing them back together like this. Inés was wide-eyed, crying as she watched the terror unfold. It was then that her arms pulled the needle out. He looked at her, and gave a halfhearted smirk, squeezing her hand and then letting go. The next thing anything saw was a naked Noah thrown through the wall, and a blue-haired man disappearing. Tyki disappeared as well.

Inés snapped her cuffs, and stood, blood running down her legs. She didn't look horrified at that, she looked horrified at him. She whispers a million apologies as she yanks his cuffs from the wall. When he is down on the ground, he takes a chance on pain and enfolds his blue-haired angel into his arms, never wanting to let go.

"Are you all right?" he asks her, kissing her temple, wanting to remember her, rescue her from herself, not wanting to ever let her go. She shakes her head against his chest and begins to cry, clutching his shirt. His chest hurts as she leans into him, and every bone in his body creaks in protest. She looks up and pulls her bobby pins from her bangs, letting them fall into her eyes. Her vespers float the object away, and Kanda takes in the dark room with cement walls and a door with a faded fluorescent light behind it.

The bobby pin slides under the door and there is a click as the door unlocks. The pin returns to her hair and it is then that they remember her naked state. She blushes madly, but takes the coat Kanda has offered to her. She looked very cute in his oversized jacket and he couldn't help but kiss her forehead, and prepare to leave. She didn't move, and grabbed his arm. She shushed him. The hole from Tyki made another sound, and then the ceiling started to collapse. In fell rubble and debris, and sand. Wait, sand? Were they underground? If so, how far? Inés stood stock still, eyes wide, until Kanda, with every part of his body complaining at movement, picked her up by her waist and ran with her.

"Death wish much Moyashi? It's raining sand in there," he growls. The ceiling in front of the door seems to have been ripped and sand was heavily streaming in there as well. Since Tyki didn't get what he wanted, he wanted them to drown, in the desert. Not just any desert, but the Nevada desert. Kanda ran, and found a flight of steps going up. It was his only choice, aside from becoming a sand castle. He hobbled as fast as his wrongly healed knees could carry him up the steps, around the corner, up another flight. A locked door lay at the end of the continuous flights, and he didn't think before driving his shoulder into it, throwing it open, and throwing them into the cold desert night, faces in the sand.

He lay back on the ground, giving his body a chance to recuperate. His blue-haired angel had hurricanes going on in her ocean blue eyes.

"Kanda," she whispered. He smirked and cupped her face.

"Moyashi, stop crying. Che. I'm fine," he says half-heartedly, and his internal system said a big fat 'LIE' in response to his words. She cupped his hand to her face, and she noticed the claw marks. She ran her lips over his hand, and licked each claw mark. He winced slightly, but blushed at her action. She looks up.

"Your bones need to be set right. May I?" she asks, noting his oddly laying elbow. He nodded, clenching his teeth. She got onto his lap, kissing him as she snapped his elbows again, placing them back correctly. The pain, mixed with the pleasure of her kisses, it was confusing him. His face hurt. She pulled back, stroked his hair back, making tender love to the wound on his face with her mouth, before relocating his jaw. His wrists were next, and the pain was burning raw. He didn't scream; he tried to be as relaxed as possible so she wouldn't be alarmed, but she didn't touch his knees.

"I won't do that to you. You get hurt when I'm around. The other's need to know that there are people after you," she said, kissing his temple. Why did it sound like she was leaving?

"I have to find somewhere to hide, so they can't hurt anyone I love. I have to leave," she whispers, holding his arms to the ground. He leaned up, nose to nose with her, stricken look on his face.

"Inés, don't. If you leave, I can't protect you. What if that bastard goes hunting for you again, huh, Moyashi? What if he fucking slaughters you? How will we know? How will we save you?" he asks, thoroughly denying the want to grab her and keep her here. He was starting to hate her innocence. It kept him at bay when she needed him but was too damn stubborn to admit it.

"Kanda, if I go, he won't find me. I'll be safe. No one will get hurt, and besides, I need you to keep up with the masqueraders, I need you to hunt down the Noah's and stop them from hurting my family. I love you," she whispers, kissing him, releasing his hand. One presses on the small of her back, the other crushes itself to the back of her neck, holding her to him. He kissed back roughly, pleading with her in any way that he couldn't say, to stay. When she pulled back, it all went black, and his face hurt.

A sound of rustling cloth was the last he heard as he faded into unconsciousness.

He came to who knows how much later, in the hot desert sun with his jacket, covered in the scent of roses and blood, on his chest. He couldn't move his legs, and a very worried red-head leaned over him.

* * *

><p>"Yuu-Chan?" Lavi asks, and instantly Kanda tries to lean up, to punch the rabbit. His head swims and Komui pushes him back down. A lot of Order members were there.<p>

"Easy now, you're injured. It seems you have damage to both legs and someone really slugged you. An anonymous tip-off told us you were here," Komui says, raising his brows slightly, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"Inés?" he asks and Komui shakes his head.

"Road left a jack-in-the box that kept shouting 'Death at First Sight, The Samurai And The Heart.' We assumed it meant where you two first met. Then we found the masqueraders, who had found you first, and were attempting to move you. You can't be moved without your legs set properly," the older male says, laying a hand on Kanda's shoulder. Speaking of Inés, where was she? He launched up, pain crackling in every fiber of his being.

"She fucking left! I'm going to fucking hunt her down and drag her back. Baka Usagi, I need your help," Kanda says menacingly. Lavi smirks.

"Of course, I can't stand to see my favorite little girl all alone. I've been trying to set you guys up for ages, Kanda, and I'm not going to quit now," he says. Allen steps forward.

"I'm going, she's like a sister to me, and she's just as stupid as Master. She needs me," he sums up. Kanda che's. Cross steps forward.

"I know where she liked to hide on the journey's we took here. If you want to know your way around here, and not die of starvation, you'll need me. And I don't think you can get far without this, lover boy," Cross says, tossing Mugen. Kanda catches his sword and without another word, the four exorcists, a sister, a friend, and father, and a love set out on the journey to find the girl. Cross showed them to a motel, and reset Kanda's knees. The sun was setting by now and Cross wouldn't let him search after dark.

He lay back in the bed that was in the large, four-bed motel room, and stare at the horribly dull white ceiling. His Inés was out there somewhere, clothing-less homeless, pleading for a place to live. And here he was, lying back in a white bed, in a dirty room, with four men. None of who seemed to be asleep but Cross. Suddenly a pang struck in Kanda's stomach and he lurched up, dashing to the adjoining bathroom, spewing his guts into the toilet. A red-head came in, and held his hair back.

"We'll find her, she's never been good at hide and seek," he said quietly as Kanda retched again. It had been an hour, and most of what he was having now was constant dry-heaves. He bashed his face against the lid of the toilet, begging for the stomach pain to pass. Lavi wiped the haggard swordsman's face, flushed the toilet, and brushed the vomit out of Kanda's hair. He helped him back to bed even. Kanda felt weak, fragile even, and it was all caused by the love of his life.

He laid, staring at the ceiling until the rays of dawn peaked through the window. Overnight, it had snowed, and the ground was a blanket of white nothing. The four searchers got up, and Kanda picked up his discarded jacket. It smelled like her. He held the jacket close, growling, wanting to punch something, inhaling blood, and roses, and remembering the carnage in the memory that came with the scent. He shrugged the jacket on, pulling it tight around him. Lavi looked at him and handed him a paper cup, filled with steaming coffee.

Allen pulled his hair back into his little stubby ponytail, and the four drank their coffee on the way out of the hotel door, ready to begin their search. High and low, forward and back, up and down they looked, all over the towns and cities, asking around shelters, soup kitchens, even hotels. No one had seen her. They were about to make it into Rhineheart, at two weeks of searching, when all four were called back to the Order, to battle the rapidly mounting attacks of the Noah.

* * *

><p>On the train ride back to Europe, Kanda stared out the window, knees up to his chest, hands clenched tightly around a pair of white and black prayer beads, that Inés had made for him. She had carved them for him near Valentine's Day, when he indulged in his private sin, thanks to Lavi. <strong>(See holiday escapades of Lavi the Matchmaker soon to be up on fanfiction)<strong> He closed his eyes, wishing he could contact her. He felt a slight brush to his face, like a vesper, a wisp in the wind that is barely noticed. His eyes widened, until he saw that Lavi had a small portable fan, cooling him down in the heat. For a minute there…he though his Moyashi was traveling with him.

He was on edge, and denied food and drink, he didn't sleep, and nightly he found himself in front of the toilet of the public restroom, emptying his guts. When he left the bathroom, late-night potty-breakers gave him pitiful looks and he looked away, ashamed, stalking back to the compartment. He didn't sleep either, his eyes dead-looking and the lack of sleep only intensifying his shortness with people.

When they arrived at the Order, the gate-keeper almost did not recognize Kanda. A lot of the others who were there were worried about him. Komui called him to his office.

"What do you want, sister complex?" he growls, sitting down on the couch, hugging the jacket that was steadily losing her scent closer.

"Kanda, it's not healthy for you not to eat and sleep. Eat something, drink something, sleep, we will find her," Komui says, eyes darkened with meaning. Kanda che'd.

"I'm fine," he says and then Komui set a cup of water in front of him.

"You're not leaving until you've eaten," Komui says, setting a baggie of dry cereal in front of him. Kanda che'd, but his stomach growled. Komui smirked, and watched as Kanda emptied the entire bag of cereal into his mouth, chewing and swallowing. He chugged the glass of water, and slammed it down on the desk, before stalking from Komui's office and walking quickly down to his room. He walked to his bed, and then he felt dizzy. He leaned down, using the bed for support, but then he passed out.

"Sorry Kanda," Komui says, switching off the feed from his golem. He had to give Kanda a sleeping pill. He wouldn't sleep otherwise, and little did he know, that night, another petal fell from the lotus.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short chapter, I know. I'm going to post, and then I'm going to start work on my side story, Holiday Escapades of Lavi the Matchmaker, or HELM. For now though, I will remind you that I don't own D. Gray man, and I love to twist and turn this story as much as I can, and also R and R. Stay tuned for Chapter 6 part 3- Lap Dancer, Dance my Way. Oh and PS- I created a town called Rhineheart in Nevada. So there isn't actually a Rhineheart, Nevada, as far as I know. Later Haterz….-ZxM THE OVERLORD!**


	8. Lap Dancer, Dance My Way

**A/N: Merry Christmas luvs! I am typing this on my new tablet and so it's going to take a while to type. I had a brainstorm just a bit ago, about my oc's and their similarity. How does a samurai cope with the loss of a girl he trusted? How can a hormone-driven, mentally fucked-up teen come to terms with leaving the man she loves to keep him safe? Well, let's find out. Oh, I don't own D. Gray-Man, or the entire Anime Fan girl Network would be even more fucked up than it already is. So here it is**

**She Tapped the Ice Heart Till It Shattered Chapter 7**

**Lap Dancer, Dance My Way**

* * *

><p>Kanda opened his bleary eyes to his dark ceiling, and his mouth tastes funny, like a hot dog at a stand you don't remember going to. Damn it! Komui drugged him...again. Damn it! His achy body leans up, and he isn't sure if it's the bed or his body that creaks in protest to his movements. His head swims. Rainbow-colored sunlight stings his eyes. He wanted and didn't want to go back to sleep. Behind his lids, was a vision of his girl, smiling and laughing and being happy. At random intervals, a flash of her dark side rang through- blood-covered with wide eyes and a malicious smile. He growled as his stomach shifted.<p>

He dashed to the bathroom, emptying his thoughts of love into the porcelain bowl, wishing he could find her. It had been 3 years, 6 months and 5 days since he had lost her. He would keep counting, until he saw her again. A knock sounded.

"Kanda, onii-chan wants to see you," Lenalee whispers and he sighs. It was bound to be something health-related. The fucking sis-con hadn't let him out on any missions, he was force-fed and drugged to get a wink of sleep. Komui was the only thing keeping him alive besides the damn lotus. His throat stung. He donned fresh clothing, scratching at his scraggly beard. He didn't have enough reason to live to shave. He didn't want to look in the mirror and see just how much he didn't care. Mugen clanked as it settled around his waist.

Like her hands used to when she initiated a hug, like her soft hands that he dreamed were touching all over him. He growled and threw himself from his room, stepping the tempo and stalking to the door before wrenching it pen. Komui seemed slightly shocked, as he wiped his eyes and set down a picture before turning to the ill swordsman. Kanda felt a twinge of guilt for disturbing his grieving. Inés was like another sister to have a complex over. Everyone Inés met couldn't help but love her. Even her father.

There was a twinge of guilt in Diclonium's eyes as he made daughter cry, so intense it chilled Kanda to his bones. Komui smiled, inclining his worn face to the chair. Kanda sat and the smile on the siscon's lips made him sick. Not as sick as the sight of Inés could. The elder didn't relent on his smile though, tossing a manila envelope onto the desk. Kanda picked up the envelope, emptying the contents; pictures, of tattoos. The first was of an Akuma woman on a cross, and the ink was settled into an arm with yellowing bruises. He flipped through the tattoos, noting the way they look like autopsy photos. She was dead? Fuck.

His body seized and his hands clenched around the photos. She was dead? What the hell was Komui doing bringing him down here to tell him his love, what kept him halfway sane, was dead and gone? What the hell?

"What the hell? She fucking dead? Is this some sick joke?" Kanda growls, his voice breaking. His body was shaking, tired eyes wide. Komui adjusted his glasses on his nose.

"These are pictures of tattoos that belong to Kuro Neko, the newest addition to the Rhineheart Saloon Exotic Dancers. She is very much alive, and I'd like to send you to collect our kitten," Komui said quietly, with a small smile. Kanda let go of the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. She wasn't dead? He released a surprised little chuckle, and a small smile. He would get to see her, he would get to find her, and then maybe she would come back.

Maybe it would be like his forced dreams, the ones that happen when he is drugged and passed out. She cries into his arms, she lets him hold her. She kisses him, and they start over. They become like their old selves. A cold samurai who has a melted heart, a laughing girl with good looks and a passion for dancing. He noticed a red Christmas card from 5 years ago on the shelf. Komui follows his eyes and chuckles.

"Ah, that was from her first year, wasn't it? Lavi had got you both drunk and convinced you to stand under the mistletoe, knowing she would come over. Even then, she had such a crush on you. With you two caught under the mistletoe, Lavi made you kiss. I think you can actually see you sticking your tongue down her throat. It was pretty affectionate for a kiss with no meaning. Wasn't that her first kiss?" Komui asks, plucking the card eyed the card, him with a top hat and orange nose, black lips connected with her frosted ones, her delicious red Santa dress clinging to her. He touched his lips, the familiar tingle of that first kiss coming back to him.

"It was," he rasped out, and he re-imagines Inés.

* * *

><p><em> The fire fluttering shadows over their skin as he tasted her. He liked the feeling of her hands in his hair, the feeling of her soft lips on his, her lush curvy hips clasped in his hand. The snap of the camera echoes, and he pulls back, face hardening, forgetting the kiss ever happened, denying it. <em>_**"There's your damned Christmas card picture. Was that long enough?"**__ he had asked. Inés was dazed, and he wanted to kiss that dubious, surprised look off her face. She had smudges of black lipstick messing up her shimmery lips_.

* * *

><p>Kanda snapped himself out of the memory, and sighed.<p>

"When do I leave?" he asks with a little more power, a little less rasp. Komui smiled at the glint of the determined swordsman that still hid behind those pained, lifeless eyes.

"Later today. In an hour or so, my team will place you in disguise, and you will go to Nevada, and in disguise you will ask for a private room with Kuro Neko, and you will reveal yourself. You will reconcile your difference, and you will ask her back. Only you can convince her, but you need to eat so she isn't too worried. You're skin and bones; can you eat on your own today?" Komui asks and Kanda nods eagerly, standing, grabbing the manila envelope of photos.

"Just don't expect me to stuff my face. I'll eat, and then I'll meet your people. After that, I will bring her back, and maybe everything won't be as crazy," he calls behind him, whispering the last part. He left the room and walked, head held high and grim line on his face to the mess hall. Everyone turned and he only che'd, asking Jeryy for soba. The chef was too excited and all too happy to. Kanda got his food and set himself across from Lavi. The group sitting looked at him as he picked up his chopsticks, and took a mouthful. He ate slowly, not looking at them. The silence was awkward and thick.

"K-K-Kanda," Lavi said quietly. The swordsman caught his eye and a grin broke out on the bookkeeper's face.

"They found her!" he whisper-shouted to the entire table. The atmosphere at the table lightened up and they all finished eating.

"Komui is sending me out later today on a mission, retrieval of an AWOL exorcist," Kanda says quietly, looking around the table.

"So you're going to get Inés?" Allen asks and Kanda's stomach lurches. He clutches at his ribs, holding it.

"Don't say her name, not until we find her. He can't handle it right now. His body can't take her name, baka Moyashi!" Lavi growls to the whitette, who pales and squeezes Kanda's shoulder, whispering apologies. Kanda leaves the mess hall, walking quickly towards an old bathhouse, where two people stood. He sighed and took his seat in the chair between them.

The woman was curvy, with flowly blond hair and dark roasted eyes. The man had black hair, and honey colored eyes, with a beard from his sideburns that was much more kept than Kanda's. The woman was named Darla, the man was named Genma, and they got to work. Darla cut Kanda's hair, removing his fringe, trimming his hair to his shoulder blades. They dyed his hair black, gave him American clothes. A black button-up shirt, wrangler jeans that had too many holes in them. As they did this, they drilled him with words.

"You're name is Mathias Haishi, you are 25, and come from Japan. You just graduated college and want to travel before you get a job. You want to become an officer," they said. He absorbed the information and then they gave him bracelets, a watch, even an earring. Kanda looked at the stranger in the mirror. They escorted him away, with a suitcase of dress shirts and jeans, and they wished him goodbyes. He found his train station, and waited. Many women ogled him with curiosity and lust. He growled as he boarded the train. As he found his compartment, he found that a finder, Mr. Mohawk, Gozu, was sitting there already, dressed in tight leather clothing. Kanda sighed and sat down.

"Mr. Kanda, it'll be so fun to work with you again," he says, but Kanda doesn't hear him. He pulls his knees to his chest, staring out the window, when he feels a breeze brush his cheeks.

"You're finally coming for me. I'm waiting," the voice whispered in his head. Her vesper. He reached the vesper, and held it like a hand, or tried to, but it had already slipped away, back to where she is. He is excited now, his body tingling, taught and nervous as well. The closer they got to her, the more nervous Kanda got. He fiddled with his hair, wiped his sweaty palms, and tried to qualm his queasy stomach. What if she didn't love him anymore? What if she hated him left him for dead? Yes, even the almighty Kanda Yuu was afraid of rejection.

* * *

><p>The next day, they arrived in Nevada. A cab was ordered, and the two made it to Rhineheart. Gozu became a bartender, and Kanda gulped as he walked inside, from the sun to dimmed red lights. Loud, poppy music with even louder bass was playing, and girls in skimpy outfits were dancing, in the middle of the floor, on men's laps. He sat at the bar, watching this.<p>

"What can I get you sir?" a sweet-southern-belle voice asked. He looked to the petite blond with barely any clothing on and ordered sake. She served him and she talked to him.

"So you're traveling? You sure are a long way from your home, Mr. Haishi," she said. He nods.

"So is there a particular girl you'd like to see? You look like you could use a good time, to wipe that pout off your lips," she said in a slightly seductive voice, raising her brows.

"How about a private room, with Kura Neko," he says quietly. She smiled.

"Of course, Ina will loosen you up just fine. You're the first to ask for her. Most men go for the reliable types, and everyone is afraid to try out the new girl. Of course, by the way your eyes twinkle when you think about her, my guess is that you already know Ina. Don't worry, I won't tell her, but for an hour it's 50 bucks. Come this way," she says and the man gathers his drink and the bottle and follows Kiera to a door in the back. His inner monster growls at the fact that no one had touched his girl.

Inside the room were a mini-bar, a pole, a couch, and a large bed with black silken sheets. The carpet was beige, the walls were dark purple, but the low lighting made it look red anyways. He sat and then Kiera left. The door opened again and he fought himself as he heard chains rattle. He watched the blue-haired angel. She unclipped her hair and it flowed down around her shoulders. Little black cat ears were perched on her head, a little black and blue tail swished behind her.

She was dressed in tiny black shorts, and a black crop top with chains for straps. The chains start again at the bottom of the crop top, going down the hold up her shorts. Milky white skin claimed the rest of the area, and a pair of tall black heels completed the ensemble. She walked with a sashay over to him, sitting on the couch beside him. He blinked away his haze and handed her a sake dish.

"Kiera wasn't kidding. A foreigner, it's a pleasure," she purred and instantly his body was on fire as she brushed his shoulder, taking a sip from her sake dish. He was already hard; his body was moving on its own accord. She finished off her dish, with faint blush.

"So, what can I do for you, Mr. Haishi?" she asks. He tries to disguise his voice.

"I have come to make a proposition," he whispers before his self-control cracks and he kisses her. She gasps and his tongue eagerly invades her mouth. She tastes the same, so sweet and tasty. Her tongue quickly worked with his, imitating what he wanted to do to her so badly, He broke the kiss, beginning to kiss down her neck.

"Hanh, nnh," she panted as he sucked on a particularly sensitive spot. He smirked at the reaction.

"Your proposition?" she questioned breathily as he pulled back. He began to unbutton his shirt, and pulled aside the two sides, showing off his tattoo.

"Come back with me," he growls. She gasps and he leans in. She kisses him this time, her tongue pulling his into her mouth. Her hands tangled in his hair and his hands found her oh so curvy and soft hips. He missed this. She pushed them down on the couch so she was lying on top of him. His body was tingling, he was already painfully hard and his arousal only grew with each coming stroke of her tongue against his. She pulled back for air, their faces still closed, and noses touching.

"Kanda, you came for me," she whispered in awe, stroking his chest, hands shaking. He held her hands in his, stilling the shudder.

"Of course. Baka, why would I leave you alone? You gave us quite the run, Inés," he whispered. She shivered, a deep blush forming on her face.

"I like it when you say my name like that," she whispers shyly. He smirks, kissing her neck.

"Make me say it again, you evil, sexy woman," he growls back seductively. She blushes, but her eyes go half-lidded and she kisses him again, her hands tracing his tattoo and abs, nails scraping slightly there. She notices his shiver. She playfully tugs slightly at his happy trail and he groans into her mouth. This is what they have both wanted since they became a couple, even before then, but both were worried.

Inés was worried he wouldn't want her, Kanda was worried he would hurt her. Neither seemed to worry about those trivial worries as Kanda tilts his head, plundering her sweet mouth. Her hips moved slightly against his and both moaned at the friction. God, she had to do that again. She also had to get him out of that sinfully sexy clothing. He grabbed at her hips tighter, pressing her against him once again. Their bodies rocked against each other, driving both crazy.

She rips the rest of his shirt off of him, and goes for his jeans. He stops her, and flips them so she is beneath him, his erection pressed firmly against her clit. She tries to move her hips but he holds them and only chuckles. He kisses down her neck, sliding the chains down her shoulder. She eagerly wiggled her arms out and moves to untie her corset, obviously eager. He chuckles and stills her.

"Don't rush this Moyashi; I want to reveal all of you with my own hands. Sit back and enjoy," he whispers against her neck. At mention of her nickname she blushed. He kissed her once and started to untie her crop top/corset. The leather parts under his fingers and he removes it from her, eying her large breasts, topped with rosy-hued nipples that ached for his touch. He eyes her; worried she would tell him to stop as he leaned down and captured her nipple in his mouth. He heard her gasp and her hand came to his hair, pressing his face into her breast. He was not expecting that. She wanted more, and he was happy to comply, suckling her, groping at her other breast with his hand.

"Mmm...Kanda," she moaned breathily, arching into him just a little more, rubbing herself into him. He groaned against her breast and she gasped again. He switched his attentions to the other begging bud, making sure to give it just as rough treatment as the first. He removed his lips, and he hears her whimper. He chuckled and kissed her again, hands kneading circles into her hips, slowly pulling down her leather shorts.

She pushed him back and he looked worried until she stood, and bent over, her ass in his face as she slowly shimmied out of her leather shorts. His eyes widened as he took in the damp silky black and very lacey undies. She looked back and smirked as she stepped out of her shorts and climbed on him, grinding against his still-clothed member.

"Want a lap-dance? I've been practicing my skills," she whispers, nipping the lobe of his ear. He groaned but stilled her hips.

"I want to cum inside you," he whispers and she shivers, instantly changing from playful to lustful and shy. This would be her first consensual time, and while they were kissing again Kanda picked her up and they somehow made it to the bed. She slid her hands down from his hair, down his chest, to his jeans. She unbuttoned the catch, and unzipped him, reaching inside to feel him. His hips bucked as her long fingers whispered against his member.

His mouth was open slightly, and he was surprised when she grabbed him around the base and began to pump him. His vision went bleary and he tried not to buck his hips.

"Fuck, Inés," he whispers, thrusting his hips into her hand. She sped up her movements, and pulled away just as the samurai was about to cum/. His eyebrows were knit, a lusty haze clouded his gorgeous blue eyes, and he tackled her to the bed. He kissed her.

"Damn, tease," he whispered in her ear before devouring her neck, his hand sliding down her belly, sliding against through her undies. Her hips bucked, and he felt how warm and damp her panties are. She had a deep blush; her mouth was open in a quiet o of pleasure.

"Kanda. Please, touch me," she whispers. He growls and slides his hand beneath her undies, his erection twitching as he felt how wet she was. She was soaking, and it was all for him. His thumb experimentally stroked her clit and he was surprised when her hips bucked. That little bud, he rubbed his thumb across it again and heard her softly cry out, was very sensitive. He remembered that, as he slid one finger slowly into her.

She was so tight, and slick, and warm. He groaned as he slowly pumped his finger, watching how she clutches the sheets and pleas for more silently, eyes shut tight, blush on her pale cheeks. God, she was beautiful. He wanted to see her come undone. He added another finger and delved deeper, searching for a spot that would drive her crazy. He wanted her to beg him to make love to her, to turn her into a moaning and writhing mess. He added another finger and sped up his thrust.

Suddenly her back arched and she cried out his name. He found it; He changed his angle, smirking as he slowly ground against that spot with his fingers. She was panting, her back was off the bed, her hips bucking, pleading.

"Inés, beg me to make love to you," he whispers. She doesn't think.

"Nnh, please. Kanda, please, I want you. Make love to me," she moans. He chuckles as he removes his fingers and she whimpers. He removes her soaked undies, and she removes his jeans. His lips meet hers as his body glides over hers, positioning himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Show me beautiful...I'll show you wonderful<strong>

* * *

><p>She strokes his cheek as he pushes in. Both bodies arched as he buried himself to the hilt inside her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>As we share the love, I'll show you everything that you've ever dreamed of<strong>

* * *

><p>He fights movement, waiting for her to adjust. She kisses his chin and bucks her hips. He groans as he pulls back and creates a slow rhythm, both bodies coming to meet each other as he makes sure to push himself as deep inside her as possible. She clings to him, wrapping her legs around his waist. Their bodies start to speed as they meet, knowing completion is coming. His self-control turns to thin shreds as he moves one leg over his shoulder. Inés grabbed him by the hair, and pulled him closer.<p>

"Don't even think about holding back," she whispers against his neck. He groans and he grabs her hips. She looks up at him with lust clouded eyes that close when he pulls back.

"Open your eyes, I want to see your expression as I fuck you senseless," he whispers back and her eyes open, her cheeks are blush-laden. He gave a quick a swift thrust into her, starting a faster rhythm. Her eyes widened and she cried out, back arching.

"Kanda!" she cried and he kept up his thrusts on that spot. Her hands clutched at him and pulled him down to her, pinning her knee to her shoulder. He buried his face in her neck. And they moved faster. He could feel her tightening, he could feel her body trembling, and he knew he was close to. He wouldn't cum before her though. She was tightening around him, and she was holding him too tight almost, with innocence, crushing him. He fought orgasm, nails digging into her hips.

"Fuck, let go," he moans and she does. She lets go, and her heats squeezes him deliciously. She cries his name and he lets go, shouting her name to her neck, releasing deep inside her. He collapses on her chest, nuzzling her breasts as he regains breathing. She strokes his hair, and both wait for their breathing to calm. He looks up at her, brushing tears from her eyes.

"That was...so intense. I never knew it could be..." she was at a loss for words as she cried happy tears. He pulled her into his arms.

"I know, it's pleasurable. Even rough, as long as you aren't afraid, as long as you love the person, it seems okay," he whispers back, stroking her hair, kissing her hair.

"Ina, we all need you. It's been hell at the black order since you left. Come back with me," he rasps, his throat thick with emotion again. She looked up, and suddenly busted up laughing.

"Che. Why the hell are you laughing?" he asks, blushing and looking away. This makes her laugh harder.

"I'm laughing because you think I won't come back with the guy who just fucked me senseless, baka," she whispers and his blush disappears. He grabs her and kisses her.

"Moyashi, we have a train to catch," he whispers. He slowly pulls himself out of her and she whimpers. He hisses at how sore he is. The two dress and Kanda hands her a jacket. She dons it and the two leave the room. She resigns, and is instantly crushed in a hug by her favorite finder, Gozu. He starts to cry and she laughs.

"Gozu-chan, stop crying. I'm alive, aren't I?" she asks happily and he notices the shine in her eyes. That made Kanda kiss her. She kissed back, and the finder started crying again, saying something about the beauty of love. The lovers broke apart with a blush on both faces and a heavy breath falling from each set of lips. The three went on their way, and they stopped by a phone booth to call Komui. Komui was delighted, and Kanda blushed when Komui asked if they did it. Damn pervert.

He hung up on the elder sis-con and the group made it to the train station. The train whistled as it pulled into place, then it exploded. A strange chuckle came from the air and Kanda looked over to see Inés just a little singed but gritting her teeth, determined. She threw off the tattered jacket and stood.

"You just had to wait until he was back with me. You're pretty sick. Both of you," she says acidly, though quietly. Kanda's hands went for Mugen and it was surprisingly heavy, as if he hadn't lifted his sword in eons. Mugen's strength flew through him with renewal. The sword gleamed at its wielder, as a Portuguese man and a pale blunette stood. Diclonium now had shaggy blue hair, and a goatee. Tyki's hair was loose and both had large smiles on their face. They knew there was a risk.

After a while without accessing innocence, if the body goes too far, the innocence can overpower and corrupt the body and then it will go crazy, and absorb the owner. Inés grits her teeth.

"You got a haircut dad, you almost look like your old self," she says quietly, spitting at him. The blunette chuckles and strokes his goatee.

"I know. Reunions are touching, so I thought to mess with you just a bit. You remember this?" he asks, turning wider, thicker-built, his form changing to a black shirt and jeans-clad man with blue hair in a ponytail, with a gleam in his stormy eyes. She chuckles.

"I remember there was a time when I thought you were hot, until I figured out who you were," she retorts with a snort. He smirks. Tyki grins.

"Introductions aside, my little flower, I'd rather we got on with this. I've been waiting a while, "the Portuguese Noah sighed, twiddling with a strand of his hair. Inés smirked. She bowed.

"Of course, my apologies asshole," she says with a larger smile. Tyki moved first, going after Inés. She chuckled and swiftly dodged him, vespers yanking him back. Diclonium met Kanda, daggers to sword. The two met each other blow for blow, as were Tyki and Inés. He noticed that she looked tired, worn, and she started losing. Kanda, in the meantime was winning. Diclonium looked winded too.

"I know you love her too, as much as you have a funny way of showing it. You can feel what she is feeling. What do you feel?" Kanda asks between blows. Diclonium knit his eyebrows and struck back.

"She is weak, her innocence is started to overpower h-" the blunette screamed as Tyki landed his hand through her stomach, making her feel pain. She collapsed and Tyki kicked her. Ever since Diclonium traded bodies with her, he could feel what she felt; it was a kink in his innocence. As much as he supported this cause, as much of a Noah as he was, he didn't want to hurt his daughter.

"Sir, that's enough," he growls to Tyki who looks over and sees Diclonium doubled over, wincing at pain in his ribs,

"You can feel her pain can't you, my little pet?" he asks, experimentally, yanking her up by her hair and watching Diclonium mimic the action.

"This is like the connection between the sailors in Sailor Moon!" the Noah said. That was really random. Kanda raised a brow. At the Noah.

"Sailor Moon? You have got to read better manga, Tyki! Like Trinity Blood," Inés shouted as she stood, electricity crackling along her body.

"Think of me like Abel and you can be a lowly assistant to my non-existent twin," she leered, and then her smile turned blindingly wide, her eyes turned white. She was in her spot one moment, and then was in front of Tyki, hand around his neck. He sweat-dropped, before his eyes narrowed and he broke her grip. Diclonium was clutching his head.

"Her innocence, it's strong, it's so straight-forward. It's overflowing," he says, and his muscles bulge. He physically morphs into a form that can hold his daughter's power. His back hunches, he growls taller and has bulging muscles and a rippled six pack. He was huge, and Kanda was surprised. All that raw power was inside Inés. Tyki managed to catch her across the jaw and send her flying.

Her wound was still bleeding heavily, and she fell to one knee, clutching her side. She pulled away her red hand, and she fell over. Her body was shuddering and Diclonium screamed again, his form growing large, giant-size, before shrinking down to its original size, passed out on the ground. A white light surrounded the girl, and she began to lift into the air.

Her eyes were closed, mouth slack, but he watched as her wounds healed, her blood disappearing. Her hair floated around her as she hung crucified. Then she opened her eyes, and the white eyes and large smile is back. At the second she opened her eyes the entire town was demolished. Thunderclouds roll in, and it begins to rain buckets, her vespers were visible scaly monster as they grabbed Tyki, who was very freaked out and trying to move.

However, the scaly claws dug into him and picked him up. A few vespers were lazily hanging, and Kanda knew he had to stop her. The Portuguese man in her vespers was slack, poison drudging lazily through his veins. Her vespers squeezes as she brought him in close, leering that smile.

"Hehe, looks like Mr. Noah isn't all smiles," she chuckles, her voice demonic. Kanda shivered at the voice. Tyki was struck by lightning, and the lightning struck him again, multiple times, until the man was charred black. He disintegrated underneath her fingers, and the vespers began to reach for her father. Kanda took a deep breath and slashed at one vesper. The vespers changed course and grabbed him. The nails dug in. He flinched and grunted, but he would not let the poison hurt him.

The vespers raised him and a grin cocked to the side.

"You are not asleep. How strange, and I have better punishment for you lover boy," she says and the vespers pull him to her, and let him go. Her hands clasp on his shoulders, her nails dig in, breaking skin.

"I'm going to electrocute you in small synapses, to permanently ruin you," she whispers, and a little shock of electricity, not a lot but enough to hurt, struck him in the groin. He hissed and she repeated the action. It burned, it hurt, and he had to do something. Before really thinking, he grabbed her face and kissed that grin, hoping somehow that he could stop her.

The hands clenched harder and the electricity went rampant. One shocked his cheek, and her left eye. The grin began to fade and the nails began to retract. A smaller set of lips conformed to his own, and blue stormy eyes closed. Her hands threaded in his hair, and pain was passed between them. Her hair slowly settles and without realizing it, their feet had touched the ground. Tears slipped down her cheeks, and as Kanda pulled back, he licked them away.

"I told you that you wouldn't hurt me," he said smugly and she smacked his chest, crying harder. He sighed and pulled her close, holding her. Diclonium was long gone, but Kanda had a feeling that he wouldn't try to hurt his daughter anymore. Gozu was wide-eyed as he eyes the destroyed town and the people who died. Kanda picked her up, and the three walked to the next nearest town, grabbing that train and heading home.

Komui messaged Kanda on his golem.

"Noise could hear the explosion all the way over here. What the hell happened?" the normally calm man asked.

"Inés' innocence temporarily corrupted. She singed Tyki to death, destroyed the town and I pulled her back. I helped her, but she is wounded in her eyes. She hasn't opened it yet. Don't be so loud sis-con, she is sleeping," Kanda says quietly, glaring at the hologram. Komui flushed and wished them a safe journey. Inés stirred and moved her head in Kanda's lap, turning into his stomach. She pulled Gozu's finder coat closer around her. Gozu was jamming out to his iPod, humming along with a very familiar song. One of Kanda's favorite songs, by Breaking Benjamin, something that he used to describe Inés leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>Alone I stand, a broken man<strong>

**All I have, is one last chance**

**I won't turn my back on you**

**Take my hand, drag me down**

**If you fall then I will too**

* * *

><p>He stroked his loves hair and bit his lip. She was here, with him, she wasn't going to leave. She loves him, she wants him, and she will stay. He sighs. "Hey Mr. Kanda, are you gonna marry Ms. Darkcross?" Gozu asks. Kanda stares with wide eyes and a blush at the mowhawked finder.<p>

"Che. Um, I thought about it. I have no ring to give her though, and I' n-not sure how to g-go-" he stops, shaking his head.

"How to go about it? Well why not in front of the entire order, a declaration of your love. And ask General Cross. He has some things of her mother's that he found her with," Gozu says. Kanda nods and He goes back to eying his love, sleeping with her mouth open in a little o. He remembered the first time he saw her sleep, Valentine's day four years ago, where she begged in her post-nosebleed stupor for him to stay.

He smirked as he recalled her waking up and freaking out, falling off the bed. He chuckled lightly, as he recalled the reason he was there in the first place. She broke out into a nose-bleed because he smirked. Then the day after, he escorted her to Valentine's Day dinner. Lavi made everyone kiss, and of course, he was all too happy to plunder that sweet mouth again. She exploded into a nose-bleed that time too. He smirked at her sleeping form, and he pulled her softly into his lap.

Her head fit right under his chin, her body curved and curled into his front, legs tucked up, feet dangling off his leg. He held her, and put his head back on the seat, closing his eyes. Sleep would be nice.

* * *

><p>He awoke from the dreamless sleep to find Gozu asleep and he was inside Inés. His arms came about her waist.<p>

"You have to be sore," he whispered in her ear. She nods but he sees the need in her eyes.

"Okay, I'll move so you don't have to. But keep quiet, we can't wake Gozu," Kanda says into her ear, though his hard member is still in pain from being shocked. She nods. Kanda slowly rocked his hips, driving himself into her. She arched into him, her head falling back on his shoulder, hand covering her mouth. His head lay on her shoulder, and he was panting as he made languid thrusts into her willing body.

She was tight and hot. He needed to see her come undone. His hand slid down under the skirt she was wearing and fondled her clit. She gasped into her hand and tried to move, but she held her still. She was getting so tight, so fucking tight. Kanda was about to lose himself. She arched against him more and she clenched him, screaming into her hand. He growled and climaxed within her.

He stayed inside her, their skirt covering them. It was almost as if she were sitting on his lap, had it not been for the secretion that leaked down onto the seat. He removed himself from her, setting her down, putting himself away before cleaning up their little mess. He winked at her about their secret, and she blushed he chuckled. The train pulled into the station and that is when Gozu woke up. The three left, Unes carried piggyback as Kanda didn't want to let her go.

They walked to their home, and as the gatekeeper cried out as if startled, the gate burst open and the gang was all there. Lenalee, Allen, Lavi, Miranda, Krory, even Cross. They all smiled at the sleeping girl, on Kanda's back.

"You look good, Kanda," Lavi says, squeezing his arm. Kanda looked at Cross and the man followed him. He placed Inés in his room and was on his way to give his report.

"Mohawk told me that you have things that belonged to Inés' mother. Are there any rings?" Kanda asks. Cross grunts, and removes a diamond ring front his pocket.

"I figured you were going to marry the kid sooner or later. This was her mother's wedding ring. Her engagement ring," he said, handing Kanda another ring, a silver band with three small diamonds in it.

"You have my blessing," he says and he leaves. Kanda knocks and he opens the door. Komui looks worn, on his 18th cup of coffee.

"Now, I would like your report," the elder says. Kanda closed the door and stood in front of his superior. He explained the scene from going into to bar, to how Inés and he made love, how on their way back they were attacked, everything. Komui listened and he smiled at the end of the report.

"It seems you have had an eventful trip. Get ready for dinner. We'll have a feast in the honor of your 'safe return, and no doubt Jeryy will be cooking like crazy, with our second bottomless pit back," Komui says and he sends Kanda away.

Kanda gets to his room, hearing his shower running. He walks towards his bathroom, and he hears a broken voice.

"Come on, you're back. He loves you, you have to stop this. He would hate to know you're doing this," she pleaded with herself. Kanda peeks through the door and watches as a blade slices across Inés wrist. Red blood flowed, and then the wound closed. His breathing hitched and he stalked inside and grabbed her wrist. She looked up, and she yanked back. The man knelt down in the shower. Still fully clothed.

"Inés," he growled, staring down at her. She stroked his beard with her shaky hands.

"If its pain you want to feel, take it out on me. Not yourself. In bed, now, take it out on me," he growls, but they don't make it that far. Inés pushes him down on the floor of the shower and she kisses him harshly. He nibbled at her bottom lip, tugging on it. They came to completion again, the shower echoing their cries. The water was cold now.

They dressed, and Kanda was still angry.

"Don't ever harm yourself again, baka," he whispers, kissing her temple, holding her close. She nods, leaning into him as they walked to the mess hall. The rings burned in his pocket, feeling as if each weighed a thousand pounds. He was nervous, and he was trying not to shake. Inés took his stiff body as anger and apologizes. It wasn't that, he assured her with a quick kiss.

They entered the roomful of people who cheered. The two sat down at an empty table. The table soon filled up.

"Are you hungry?" Kanda asks. Inés nods eagerly, and so they went up and ordered their food. Jeryy was so pleased to have his friend back. She laughed and hugged the crazy chef. They dug in and when everyone was talking and drinking, after eating, Gozu nudged Kanda with his elbow. He took a deep breath and stood. Inés turned and watched him. Everyone's eyes were on him as he slowly knelt before Inés, pulling the ring from his pocket.

"Inés Kara Darkcross, I love you. Marry me," he says gruffly, not breathing. She was silent eyes wide. Why wasn't she answering?!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliffy, I know. Hope you loved, welcome to lemon territory, and don't forget to nose bleed all over your keyboards. Smut is very fun to write, and I hope you enjoyed. So will Inés say yes? Will she say no? Check in with me on Chapter 8- Giant Bunnies and Komui. For music I used Forevermore, and also Without You by Breaking Benjamin. Both can be found on my playlist for this chapter on my youtube page. Later Haters, ZxM the Overlord OUTTTT!**


End file.
